Curiosity of a Night Guard 2
by AK1028
Summary: Well guys, the sequel came out early. And so is this sequel! Mike and Maya are back in an all new adventure as they take on a new guard, 10 (yes 10) animantronics to try and figure out the past...and why the new animantronics are out to kill... I have the game and I can just say now...it is horrifying! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Curiosity of a Night Guard 2**

-Past-

Bare feet ran on the hard concrete as someone was darting away from something. His heart pounded, fearing that this might be the end for him. He looked behind as he saw eyes. He couldn't make out anything else but eyes...and it was clear night... The person looked forward again, only to have found a building. Not seeing what the building was, the person didn't waste anytime as he darted into the place. Little did he know, that sealed his fate.

Bill Alana saw a man running into his establishment, panting and out of breath. He didn't know who it was but all he knew was...he was scared out of his mind.

"What's the matter," he asked, "Something out there got you spooked?"

"S-something like that," the man answered, swiping the locks of blonde hair that was getting in his hazel eyes.

Bill got up from his desk as he looked outside and the man realized where he was. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. _'Damn it,'_ he thought, with a cringe. He knew the stories, mostly everyone in Baltimore, Maryland did. Any place was safer than this place.

"Nothing out there now," Bill stated.

"L-look, j-just let me get out of here while I still have my frontal lobe," the man replied, trying to leave.

"Wait," Bill responded, taking a good look at the man.

He was in ratted clothing, had no shoes on, and didn't even look like he had a home. Bill almost felt sorry for him but he needed someone right now...even if it was a person off of the street.

"L-look man, I, uh, don't wanna stay here," the man told Bill, looking quite scared now.

"I know but I can tell you have no where else to go," Bill pointed out, looking at his eyes.

The man looked to be about 33, a bit younger than Bill was.

"A-any place is b-better than here," the man stated, still trying to head for the door.

"Please," Bill pleaded, stopping the man once more, "I just had the worst day. My previous night guard was thrown in jail since he kidnapped those five kids and I am in desperate need for a night guard."

"I a-ain't staying," the man replied, shaking his head.

"You'll be paid $120 a week and get free meals here," Bill responded, looking at him.

The man was tempted to leave right there and say fuck it but...

"Fine but on the condition I can stay until I am on my feet," he reluctantly agreed.

"That's fine by me...um...I didn't get your name," Bill replied.

"Oh. It's Joseph. Joseph McHaels," Joseph responded.

"Well, Joseph," Bill said, getting some papers, "Welcome to Freddy's."

As Joseph signed a few papers, he could've sworn that Bonnie was staring at him.

* * *

><p>-2014-<p>

"Excuse me, Mr. Alana? A few questions."

"Please, we want to know how you could fund a way to get your restaurant to open its doors again?"

"Will there be another Bite of '87?"

"Are the animantronics still going to be in place?"

"Mr. Alana, please, the world needs to know. Now that the murders of the five missing children have been solved, what is your establishment going to do about the negative reputation that it has received over the years?"

Bill Alana, the owner of Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, sighed as he settled the room of reporters. Ever since the announcement of the re-opening about 2 months ago, (give or take), the owner had many outbursts from the city of Baltimore in the state of Maryland. He cleared his throat and got ready to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press. Thank you all for coming to the news conference today. Recently, as you all have reported, Freddy's Fzzbear Pizza is re-opening its doors to a new location. Thanks to a considerable donation from an unknown sponsor, our orders is to bring the restaurant back on the map. As for the animantronics, I can say with 100% assurance that with their new AI and costumes and new animantronics, there will NOT be another Bite of '87. In fact, we are really confident that this new AI will work so great that Foxy and Pirate Cove, shall be in working order yet again. As for our negative reputation, hopefully that will all stay in the past once we re-open our doors on November 5, 2015. Of course, we are hiring all positions from waitress to night guards, even opening positions to former employees. Questions will now be taken..."

* * *

><p>Michael <em>"Mike"<em> David Schmidt couldn't believe what he was watching. His heart literally pounded 88 MPH in his chest. They were letting former employees return?! Mike had returned from Dallas, Texas with his now living-in girlfriend, Maya Samantha Richards about a few weeks ago. The two of them now had more stable jobs as Maya was working at a gaming company with Mike. The two had become a duo. Whatever Mike drew (since his major was art), Maya brought to life with her graphic designs.

The two were able to pay off all of their hospital bills, college loans, and even Mike's dad for the trip to Dallas. Mike's cell phone suddenly rang as he saw the caller id was Maya herself, who was out shopping.

He answered it, "Hey, did you see the news?"

Maya stated, _"Yeah, I saw it. Sounds like you can back."_

Mike sighed as he replied, "I don't know, Maya..."

Maya responded, _"Mike, you know Bill would pay anyone that actually survived those four. Five, if you count Golden Freddy."_

Mike shivered at that. They hadn't seen Golden Freddy since the sixth night they were at the pizza place. They didn't find the costume or anything. It was rather strange. The animantronics all knew he was controlled by the souls of the dead children but they never found the costume after that night. But, they did find the Basement filled with stuffed Freddy Fazbear costumes as well as the dead children. All, if not most of the costumes, were filled with dead night guards.

Mike told her, "Yeah, well I know. I just don't want anyone else falling into the same trap Phone Guy and I did..."

Mike shed a tear as Maya felt bad. Even though neither of them really met the man, they felt pretty close to him.

She commented, _"Well, we both know we will see as time goes on."_

Mike chuckled as he stated, "So true, Maya. So true."

Maya laughed and Mike joined her. After saying a goodbye to his sweet Maya, Mike put the phone on the nightstand next to their bed. There on the nightstand was a picture of Mike and Maya, standing in front of Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, their final night there. _'Whatever happens, Foxy,'_ Mike thought, closing his eyes,_ 'I'll always remember you.'_ With that, Mike closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: So what do you guys think as that for a start? I thought it was really good and grabbed the attention of the reader. Even I was on the edge of my seat! So, who is Joseph? What will he discover in the past? What is going on in the present? Will we ever find out the mysterious sponsor of Freddy's? There's only one way to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>

_(And my prediction for Five Nights at Freddy's was like WAY off. It came out today where I predicted it was gonna come out on November 5th, 2015.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Joseph had entered the pizza place the next night, wearing his security outfit that Bill gave him along with some shoes. The 33 year old man was rather comfortable, thinking that this job was going to be a breeze. He ran into Bill's secretary, a woman named Lillian. She was Joseph's age, had long curly red hair, brown eyes, wearing a white blouse, a pencil thin skirt, white socks, and white shoes. She looked at the new night guard, almost in pity.

She asked, "First night here?"

He smiled at her and answered, "Yep and looking forward to it."

She stated, "W-well, I wouldn't, if I were you."

He perked up as he questioned, "What do you mean?"

She took a piece of paper out of her top door of her desk and stated, "I have to read this to you. It's a legal thing. _"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_"

Joseph looked in total shock as he ran towards Bill's office, angry. He couldn't believe that THIS was happening.

He opened the door and hissed, "You tricked me!"

Bill started to say, "H-hold on, I didn't trick you..."

"Like hell you didn't," Joseph replied, hissing still.

"Joseph," Bill said, trying to stay calm, "Please, we need someone and you signed on."

Joseph snarled, walking out of the office and into his own, pissed off. He couldn't believe this. As if being on the streets wasn't bad enough. Anything was better than this. At midnight, his shift started as Lillian and Bill went home. Still pissed off that he had been tricked, his blood immediately went cold when he checked the Show Stage. Bonnie was gone. Joseph paled as he checked Backstage. The rabbit was there alright but his face was so creepy close to the camera, Joseph could've sworn that Bonnie had no eyes at all. A cold shiver went down his spine as he quickly checked the Show Stage again. Chica and Freddy were still there.

_'At least they are staying put,'_ he thought, checking on the rabbit once more. She had backed off on the Backstage camera and stood next to the empty heads and what appeared to be an exoskeleton. Joseph couldn't help but wonder what that was for. The night had been pretty easy. Bonnie only came to his door once or twice. Chica and Freddy, however, never left the stage. 6 a.m. came and the shift was over. Joseph quickly left, thinking about going to the police. _'What am I doing,'_ he thought, as he took a pause, stopping walking for a second.

He thought,_ 'Whoever is going to get this job after me should not even stay. But then again...maybe there's a reason that Bill hired me. The night didn't seem that bad...' _Finally making up his mind to do a recording instead, he decided to get a tape recorder with his first paycheck. Whoever did get his job after he was fired or was killed (he hoped that he was fired), had enough common sense to quit before anything bad happened to them. _'God help ya, kid,'_ he thought, finishing his first recording, _'Whoever ya are.'_

* * *

><p>Hearing the tapping of feet on the ground, the door to the security office was automatically sealed. Foxy howled, banging on the door. Mike panted, his heart pounding in his chest. Why was Foxy trying to kill him?! It didn't make sense. Surely Foxy recognized him?! Right?!<p>

Foxy looked in the glass as he threatened, "Let me in so yee can walk the plank!"

Mike hissed, "Not today, Foxy!"

The young night guard quickly checked on the cameras, seeing that Freddy was looking directly at the camera, sending a cold shiver down Mike's spine. It was night 3, at 2 a.m. in the morning with 45% power remaining.

Freddy coldly asked, "Why won't you let us in, Mike? We're just trying to be your friend."

Mike answered, hissing at the brown bear, "Bull shit, Freddy! You just want to kill me!"

Freddy stated, "Aw Mike...such strong words. Are you sure you want to risk it with her life on the line?"

As soon as he said that, Bonnie and Chica brought over Maya, who struggled in their grip.

She hissed, "Let me go, let me go!"

Mike paled instantly as he breathed, "Maya!" That's when he added, "Let her go, Freddy. It's me you want."

Freddy smirked coldly and stated, "You are so right. But before I surrender her to you, let's watch her suffer, shall we?"

Mike started to threatened, as Freddy went over to Maya, "Freddy, don't you dare..."

Before Mike could finish his threat, the brown bear had taken a knife from the Kitchen earlier as he stabbed Maya right in the stomach. Maya screamed in pain as Freddy made a deep cut, making Maya bleed badly. Mike tried to run for the Show Stage but both doors of the security office were jammed. Mike was trapped inside the security office as Freddy took out the knife in Maya's stomach. Maya was crying in pain as Freddy looked at the camera again. Mike looked at the brown bear, in fear.

"I told you that curiosity killed the cat," Freddy said, as he proceeded in killing Maya.

There's was blood everywhere as Freddy stabbed her right in the heart, killing her instantly. Mike closed his eyes, screaming Maya's name. He couldn't believe that Freddy had killed his own kid...right in front of Mike's eyes.

_"Yeah...they don't tell you these things when you sign up..."_

* * *

><p>"Mike...?"<p>

Mike opened his eyes with a shot as he saw his beautiful Maya laying on his chest, alive and well. He immediately hugged her, pulling her into his chest, as if she were a ghost. He cried openly as Maya instantly knew he was having the nightmares again. She allowed herself to be close to him as he cried.

"M-Maya," he sniffled.

"It's okay, Mike," she reassured softly, "I'm okay."

Not another word was spoken between them as Mike kept Maya close and the wind lightly tapped at their window.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Hope things are flowing nicely. Aiming to get into the story as we go along. Hope you all enjoy this. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy Fitzgerald was sound asleep in his messy bed. The 16 year old teen was resting up for the day that he was about to have. His aunt (who had taken him and his sister in after their parents were killed in a car accident 5 months ago) had insisted on him getting a job to help pay for the bills. In reality, Jeremy had just did more of his graffiti art and was caught by one of his teachers. His aunt was trying to teach him on how to be responsible.

The bedroom was rather dark but then again, the walls were painted black with all sorts of rock band posters on the walls. It was also very messy, typical for a teenage boy, which clothes and papers all over the floor. He had a dresser, a closet, a baseball bat and hat, and a bean bag chair in his room. Jeremy was a big baseball fan, like his father was. They both loved the Baltimore Orioles and had once gone to a game together, before the accident.

Jeremy had short and messy black hair with blue highlights towards the tip of his bangs as his sapphire eyes were cold and icy (or they would be if Jeremy was awake by now). His little sister, Connie Fitzgerald, ran into his room. The 10 year old was really excited to cause a bit of mischief for her big brother. Unlike her father and big brother, Connie did not like baseball. In fact, she always loved playing dress up with her mom and watching her mom cook various things in the kitchen.

Connie always had a great relationship with her mom and her aunt, even before the car accident. She had long brown hair, big sapphire eyes, wearing a pink princess dress, a tiara, and pink shoes. (She was always dressed up like Princess Rapunzel from Tangled or Queen Elsa from Frozen. It depended on her mood at times.) She giggled as she pounced on her big brother, who was underneath the covers, waking him up instantly.

"Get up big brother!" Connie said, smiling wide.

"Connie!" Jeremy complained, "Get out of my room!"

"Auntie Renee told me to wake you," Connie stated, as her brother pulled his covers closer to his body.

Jeremy started to say, "Well, Auntie Renee can kiss my..."

"Jeremy Travis Fitzgerald!"

Jeremy and Connie both looked up after hearing that. Standing in the doorway of Jeremy's bedroom was an older woman. She was about 37 years old, had red hair kept in a neat bun, sapphire eyes, wearing a red business suit, a dark red scarf, and light red shoes.

"Hi Aunt Renee," Jeremy said, sourly.

Renee turned to Connie and asked sweetly, "Sweetie, why don't you go see if Uncle Lucas has breakfast ready?"

Connie smiled wide as she gushed, "Okay, Auntie Renee!"

With that, the 10 year old ran out of her older brother's room, much to his delight. However, his Aunt Renee did not seem amused.

Renee asked, "Where is your head lately?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and answered, "Sorry I'm not perfect like you and Uncle Lucas."

Renee was the one to roll her eyes now as she stated, "That excuse again? Well, it won't work. And to prove it, I chose your job for you."

To this, Jeremy jumped out of his bed, showing that the teen was sleeping without a shirt on.

Jeremy protested, "You can't do that!"

Renee narrowed her eyes as she replied, "Oh? I think I just did." Jeremy growled as she dropped the paper in his lap. She added, "Now, get some sleep, since you clearly do that anyhow. It's the graveyard shift from 12 a.m. to 6 a.m."

Jeremy looked at the ad that his aunt had circled. It read:

**HELP WANTED**

Grand Re-Opening!

Vintage Pizzeria given new life!

Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!

What could go wrong?

$100.50 a week!

To apply call:

**1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

Jeremy hissed, "What about school?!"

Renee responded, "Since you were caught doing graffiti on the school building, you were suspended for two weeks. Now, get some sleep. Bill Alana was kind enough to give you the night shift. He said you were to meet the previous night guard at 11:30 p.m."

Jeremy just rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever."

With that, he went back to sleep as Renee left his room, wondering what possessed her to take in her sister's children. Then again, she and Lucas could not have any children. _'Kids are easier than teenagers,'_ Renee thought, with a sigh as she entered the kitchen. Connie was helping Lucas make pancakes and her face was covered in batter. Connie looked up - with the biggest smile on her face.

Connie cheered happily, "Pancakes!"

Renee busted up laughing as her husband started to clean the small girl. Lucas around Renee's age. He had dark brown hair, sapphire eyes, wearing a grey business suit, a black tie, and black dress shoes. As the school bus picked up Connie, Lucas and Renee both went to work. While they both had stable jobs, sometimes leaving Jeremy alone equaled trouble. They were starting to consider a baby sitter but the teen was too old for that. So they came up with the job idea instead, that way they knew where Jeremy was at night. Day, however (at least for the next two weeks), was going to be a problem.

* * *

><p>-Past-<p>

Joseph was working his second night. Bonnie was in the Supply Closet while Chica was in the Bathroom. Freddy hadn't moved...yet. However, he was creepy looking at the camera. Joseph shivered a bit as he looked at the time and power.

Time: 1:35 a.m.

Power: 85%

Joseph breathed a sigh of relief but had a sense of anxiety. He checked all of the cameras and almost shit his pants. The curtains to Pirate Cove were wide open and the sign read instead of _"Sorry, Out of Order"_ - it read _"It's Me"_. Joseph checked the West Hall and saw something running down the halls. Joseph paled as he quickly closed the left door. He heard banging at the door as he opened it, curious. He was met with a snarl from a robotic fox...Foxy.

"Oh shit," Joseph swore, closing the door yet again.

Foxy jumped at him but Joseph reacted first and pressed the door button. The door dropped down yet again, stopping Foxy cold. Joseph panted, scared out of his mind. What the hell was going on? How come he didn't know about Foxy? Why were his teeth so sharp? Where was there blood still on them? That's when Joseph remembered the Bite of '87. He felt bad for the kid and he couldn't believe that he only lived a few days. Then again, he was surprised that the human body could live without the frontal lobe in the first place...

"How the hell am I gonna get myself out of this," Joseph wondered aloud.

It was going to be a long night for Joseph...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Sure will be. Hope everything is going smoothly for you guys. I am impressed by the reviews, favorites, and follows this has gotten thus far. Can't wait to see more in the future. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon, Bill and Mike were going over the new (and bigger) location, which was a few blocks away from the old location where Mike used to work. So far, Mike was impressed on how much there was going into this location. He wasn't too thrilled that Foxy and Freddy were being replaced along with Bonnie and Chica. _'But at least I don't have to worry about Golden Freddy,'_ Mike thought, with a shiver going down his spine. At least, that was his hope.

Bill commented, "We hope that the new animantronics such as Balloon Boy here will have kids really interested."

Mike looked at the Balloon Boy (BB) as he saw that the animantronic gave him a cold stone faced look. Mike tried to shake it off but couldn't. Why was that happening during the afternoon hours?

Mike looked at Bill now and asked, "And who are the other animantronics?"

Bill answered, "Well, we have a jack-in-the-box puppet here to keep the toddlers and babies company. The Marionette, if you will."

Mike whispered, "The Marionette..." He looked at Bill and asked, "Mind if I see it?"

Bill stated, "Best not to right now, since it is not put together quite yet. It'll be ready by the time that the new night guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, gets here."

Mike shivered at the thought of a sixteen year old going up against 10 animantronics with only a flashlight and an empty Freddy Fazbear head. The whole thing made him rather uneasy and sick to his stomach. It was like Bill was setting him up to die. 'Much like he did to me and Phone Guy,' Mike thought sadly, wishing that he had met the man. He remembered that he made a promise to himself that no other innocent person would get killed by the animantronics (which including his beloved Maya) and knew that he had to say something - anything - to his second boss.

He replied, "You know, I can still work the night shift."

Bill asked, as they stopped at Kid's Cove, "But what about your job at the gaming company?" Mike flinched. He had almost forgotten that. But Bill seemed to push it aside as he looked at a fox on the ground and sighed sadly. "Poor Foxine. Toddlers can't keep their hands to themselves and now she's a put together, take apart attraction. Everyone calls her Mangled instead of Foxine."

Mike looked at the poor animantronic fox with a sad smile. Made him think of Foxy. But that's when something strange happened. Foxine snarled at Mike. Though it was low, the previous security guard defiantly heard it. _'What the hell,'_ Mike thought, shivers going down his spine. He looked and saw that Bill was starting to go ahead of him, so Mike quickly caught up with him. Mike couldn't help but wonder where Foxy was in all of this...

He asked, "Where are we headed now?"

Bill answered, pointing at three animantronics on stage, "To see them."

Mike looked and instantly could not believe his eyes. There, on stage, were Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. However, they were all different. Bonnie was a light blue and white rabbit. She had pink rosy cheeks, green eyes, eyelashes, a red bow tie, and a guitar. Chica was a bit shorter and thinner yellow chicken (or duck) with a hourglass figure and her bib read: _"Let's Party"_. She also had a silver platter and on it was a pink cupcake. Freddy was chunkier, has brown fur, black bow tie and hat, blue eyes, and rosy cheeks.

Mike blurted out, "What happened to them?!"

Bill explained, "Well, while we did try to update the older ones, they just were in very poor condition. So, we started from the ground up. This is Toy Bonnie or Bon Bon as we call her, Toy Chica or Chic Chic, and Toy Freddy or Freddles as the kids call him."

Bon Bon stated, "Hello there, security guard man!"

Mike was very surprised that these newer models could talk but he had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that would NOT go away.

He stammered, "H-hello."

Chic Chic commented, "Hey, you scared him."

Bon Bon replied, "I did not. If anyone scared him, its you."

Chic Chic looked down as Freddles responded, "Now, now, you two. Be nice. After all, Mr. Security Guard is here to make sure that everything runs smoothly. Isn't that correct?"

Mike stammered, "Uh, yeah... Of course."

Bill stated, "I know what you are thinking, Mike. But it is happening. We actually have the technology where they can walk and talk, just like they used to."

Mike questioned, "But what happened to the originals? Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy?"

Bill looked sad as he answered, "Mike, I know how close you and Maya were to those animantronics. I don't want to tell you cause I know it will hurt you."

Mike just walked off at this point, not even seeing the little bit of gold backstage...

* * *

><p>-Past-<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Joseph was sitting on the ground, completely in shock. There was NO way in hell this was happening, right? Right?! Cause in front of the 33 year old security guard on his third night...was a Golden Freddy. As it stayed completely motionless in a limp like position, Joseph was in a complete panic. He never imagined something like THIS happening. The golden empty suit was completely frightening as it didn't even move. It just sat there, staring at Joseph with its soulless black eyes. Joseph could've sworn that his heartbeat was the only sound that he heard at the moment. It was just him...and this costume...

Time: 12:10 a.m.

Power: 87%

Joseph looked at his tablet and then back up again, seeing that the Golden Freddy costume...was gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCK, OKAY?! NOT OKAY!"

The rest of the night, Joseph was trying to figure out whatever that yellow teddy bear was on the ground, looking like it was bleeding. Cause it flipped him out, that was for damned sure.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Chocolate chip cookies to those of you that enjoyed the Markiplier reference in this chapter. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Mike waited in Parts & Service for Jeremy and his aunt to arrive. It tuggged at his heart seeing the old gang in such a state. None of them were even talking, not even the vibrant Chica. Finally, Freddy spoke.

Freddy asked, "M-Mike... D-does M-Maya k-know?"

Mike shook his head, a bit in silence before answering, "No, she's been busy. But she's coming tomorrow for the big day."

Freddy was instantly silenced. What would Maya say once she saw them in the state that they were left to rot in? It just wasn't fair. Now he knew how Foxy felt after the Bite of '87.

Chica suddenly spoke, sounding really sad, "W-what d-did w-we d-do w-wrong?"

Foxy answered, "W-we e-existed, m-matey."

Mike softly breathed, "Foxy...no matter what...I'm still your friend. So is Maya. We're friends with you all, til the very end."

As Mike was fighting back tears, he could've sworn a smile crossed the lips of the old animantronics, except for Bonnie. The lights were her eyes once belonged were a blue color, as if she was sad. Suddenly, a voice caught the attention of Mike.

"Hello? Mr. Schmidt?"

Mike stated, "Sounds like my replacement is here."

Freddy perked up at this and asked, "Y-you've b-been r-replaced t-too?"

Mike answered, "Yeah, I have. So go easy on the new guy?"

Foxy stated, with a smirk, "N-no p-promises."

Mike chuckled a bit as he left Parts & Services and headed for Party Room 4. There were an older lady and a kid around 16. Mike paled and seriously hoped that this kid wasn't his replacement.

Renee asked, "Are you Mike Schmidt?"

Mike answered, rather quickly, "Yes. And you must be Renee Hollingsworth. Bill told me you were coming."

Renee shook hands with Mike and stated, "Quite. Where is he?"

Mike replied, "Getting ready for the big day tomorrow." He turned to Jeremy and asked, "And this is?"

Renee answered, "My nephew, Jeremy Fitzgerald. Your new night guard."

Mike paled more as he could've sworn the temperature dropped 15 degrees. This kid was going to replace him?! But he had his whole life ahead of him...

He quickly asked, "Uh, Mrs. Hollingsworth? What about school?"

Renee answered, "Well, he was recently suspended for two weeks, putting grafitti on the walls of his own school. By the time he returns back, I'm afraid, he'll just have three days before summer break."

Jeremy whispered, mostly to himself, "Not like I'm gonna go those three days anyhow..."

Renee gave him a stern look, most likely from hearing him whisper something. Mike couldn't help but feel panic rising up in his very soul. He was so used to being the bait for the animantronics and the nightmares that came along with that. Maya had once told him that his night terrors had him floundering around in bed like a fish.

Renee looked at Mike and asked, "Are you alright? You look awfully pale."

Mike answered, rather quickly, "Uh, yeah, I'm okay. W-why don't I show your nephew to his office?"

Renee stated, "Sure." She then turned to Jeremy and hissed, "You give this nice man trouble, you'll be staying here longer!"

_'You don't know the half of it,'_ Mike thought, his heart pounding in his chest. While he hoped that he was wrong and that the newer models would come after Jeremy, he knew that the older version would DEFIANTLY come after him.

Jeremy muttered, "Whatever."

With that, Renee left and Mike couldn't help feeling bad for her. He knew about the Fitzgerald car accident, since Maya knew Jeremy's mother.

Mike decided to break the ice and stated, "You know, my girlfriend knew your mom."

Jeremy looked at him, coldly, as he asked, "So does she want a medal?"

Mike said nothing and instead took Jeremy to the office, giving him a flashlight and an empty Freddy head.

He stated, seeing Jeremy's confused look, "Trust me, you'll need them both."

Jeremy asked, "Aren't you gonna train me?"

Mike answered, "I can't kid. Only you can train yourself. See you on the flip side."

With that, Mike left the office, feeling like Phone Guy. He couldn't believe that he was allowing this to happen. But what else was he supposed to do? This was no longer his shift...it was Jeremy's.

* * *

><p>12:00 a.m.<p>

The First Night

As Jeremy sat on the chair, looking at his cell phone that he managed to get from his aunt, the phone started to ring. Jeremy decided to answer it, mainly out of curiosity at who was calling him at this hour.

Jeremy asked, "Hello?"

The voice on the phone answered, _"Hello, hello? Uh__, hello and welcome to your new job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. __Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. __Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?"_

Jeremy blurted out, "What the hell?!"

Phone Guy cleared his throat and added,_ "But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. __Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its...kinks. Uh...you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about...conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office."_

Jeremy was in shock now. What the hell was going on?! As he was listening to the phone call, Bon Bon had moved off the stage and was creepily staring into the Party Room 4's camera, making Jeremy flinch in fear. Was this some sort of prank?! How the hell did she get there THAT fast?!

Phone Guy added,_ "Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely."_

Jeremy whispered, "Remotely?"

Phone Guy added,_ "So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect...one of them."_

Jeremy thought,_ 'Which one?!' _As he thought that, he cranked the music box back up, noticing that Chic Chic was missing._ 'Crap,' _Jeremy thought. As he looked around the building, the call continued.

Phone Guy cleared his throat and added,_ "__Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. __Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh."_

Jeremy shouted, "No shit!"

That's when he found Chic Chic in the Main Hall...with black eyes and no beak. Jeremy paled. What was he getting into?!

Phone Guy finished,_ "But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

Jeremy heard a strange radio sound and saw that Foxine (or Mangled) had moved into the Prize Corner. It was going to be a LONG night. Especially since Bon Bon was in the right vent already.

"I am SO dead," Jeremy stated, mostly to himself.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: You might be, Jeremy. You might be! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Barely making through the night, Jeremy was swearing that he was having a heart attack. Why was this happening?! Was this even possible?! When Mike came in with Maya, holding her hand, Jeremy came up to them.

Jeremy blurted out, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Mike raised his hands in defense as he commented, "Hey, I told them to take it easy on you..."

Jeremy asked, "What?! You asked Bon Bon, Chic Chic, Freddles, Foxine or Mangled - whatever, Balloon Boy, and that creepy puppet to take it easy on me?!"

Mike was surprised at this as Maya asked, "Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying that the newer ones came after you?"

Jeremy answered, freaking out, "Yes! They almost killed me at 5 freaking a.m.!"

Mike was VERY surprised by this as he whispered, "They shouldn't be taking any orders from the spirits..."

Jeremy started to add, "And then there was this guy on the phone..."

Both Mike and Maya perked up at this as they asked, "What guy on the phone?!"

Jeremy looked at them (thinking it was rather oblivious) answered, "The one who told me about the place and such..."

Mike stated, "But that's impossible! He's dead!"

Jeremy turned a ghostly white as did Maya. While she knew that Phone Guy (or so she thought), she knew how much he met to Mike. He was desperately looking for answers...as was she.

Jeremy replied, "I'm going to the police!"

Maya responded, "You can't. They won't believe you without proof."

Jeremy hissed, "I think man killing animantronics are enough proof!"

Mike told him, "Yes but put yourself in the shoes of the police. If a sixteen year old boy came into the station saying that, would you believe him?"

At this, Jeremy's face softened. Mike instantly knew his answer, though he wished there was more of them.

Jeremy told Mike, "I'm out then."

Maya knelt to Jeremy's eye level and asked, "Jeremy, do you really want these animantronics out there on the streets now knowing this?"

Jeremy paled as he answered, with a question of his own, "Is that what will happen if no one watches them at night?"

Maya stated, "Yes. We can't have that happen, no matter how much we all want to give up. Now, you go with your aunt and I'll stay here with Mr. Schmidt."

Jeremy only nodded, his heart starting to soften as he headed towards the exit. The gold color backstage saw this happening and knew that it was going to be interesting tonight. Mike looked at Maya.

Mike commented, "I'll be surprised if he comes tonight."

Maya asked, "Is there a way we can get our hands on the security tapes?"

Mike answered, "Sadly, the security tapes aren't ready until AFTER Jeremy's two weeks are up."

Maya flinched as she stated, "If he makes it..."

Mike was the one to flinch now as he realized that Maya was right. Night 1 had always been the easiest but he knew, better than anyone, that it only got harder. However, he wasn't the only one to know this. Phone Guy knew it too, dead or alive. Mike couldn't help but play that moment back in his mind on his Night 4. He remembered the agony from the call. Mike was more jumpy that night then any other night, mostly because of how much things were changing with the animantronics.

Mike replied, "We need to talk to Freddy."

With that, he took Maya's hand as they walked over to Parts & Service.

* * *

><p>-Past-<p>

"Congrats, Joseph," Bill commented, handing Joseph his first paycheck. "You made it through the first 5 nights."

"Thanks Bill," Joseph said, looking at his $120 check.

"Bet you can't wait to leave," Bill stated, a bit sadly.

This was the first time that someone made through the entire week after the Bite of '87. Half of the security guards quit and moved away. The other half, however...

"I'm not leaving."

This caught Bill by surprise as he looked at Joseph, shocked. If anyone had told him that this would happen at the start of the week, he wouldn't believe it.

"What changed your mind," Bill finally asked, after a long pause of silence.

"I've been thinking about all of the innocent people out there," Joseph answered. "And what these guys might do if they were to escape. That is meaningless bloodshed. I can't let it happen, Mr. Alana. If that means being bait until I die, so be it."

There was another pause of silence between the two men as they studied each other. This was not the same man that he hired at the start of week. The animantronics changed him some how...

"The curiosity is getting to you, isn't it," Bill finally questioned.

"You have no idea," Joseph answered, truthfully.

Bill stated, "Well, all of these ideas originally came from Fazbear's Family Diner. But that place has been closed for years. There's no way of getting to anyone there."

Joseph replied, "I feel a but coming."

Bill responded, "I want answers as much as you do but I can't ask. If I ask, these guys might get out while I'm not looking."

Joseph told him, "I kind of figured that. But if you do what you did to me what to others after I'm killed, the bad reputation will only get worse."

Bill asked, "So what do I do?"

Joseph answered, "Give me two weeks to figure that out."

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

Jeremy was doing everything he could to calm his beating and pounding heart. He even tried picking up his 3DS to play his Pokémon X game but even that didn't work. Even Renee was surprised on how quiet the usually rebellious teenager was. She decided to break the ice.

She asked, "How was the night?"

Jeremy finally snapped out of it. As he was about to tell his aunt the truth about the pizza place, he realized what Maya and Mike were telling him. No one was going to be able to believe him unless he had proof. Plus, if he did tell his aunt, she probably wouldn't believe him anyways.

He quickly lied, "Boring. Very boring. Mike is very nice and he introduced me to Maya Richards."

Renee gushed, "Oh, Maya's a sweet girl. She used to be a close friend of my sisters."

Saying that made Renee's face soften as Jeremy managed to see it for the very first time. Then again, he was starting to see A LOT of things for the first time.


	7. Chapter 7

Maya's heart instantly broke when she saw the old animantronics in the state that they were.

"Oh this is just terrible," Maya breathed, sadly.

"D-don't f-feel b-bad, l-lass," Foxy stated, with a small smile.

"Y-yeah, w-we d-deserve t-this," Chica added, sadly.

"You're wrong, Chica," Maya said, kneeling down to the practically destroyed robot chicken.

"H-how s-so," Chica asked, making eye contact with Maya.

"Cause you are the sweetest animantronics I know," the blonde woman stated.

Chica seemed to have smiled as Freddy came over to Mike, who seemed like he was a thousand miles away.

He asked, "Y-you s-seem l-like t-there i-is a-a l-lot o-on y-your m-mind. W-what t-the m-matter?"

Mike answered, "I just have a million questions. Jeremy said that last night, he got a call from someone on the phone that guided him through the night."

Foxy perked up at this and questioned, "I-I t-thought t-those d-damned s-spirits m-made u-us k-kill t-the o-ole s-sea d-dog."

Freddy furrowed his eyebrows in worry as he stated, "Y-yes...s-so d-did I."

Maya added, "The thing is, Mike never heard the phone call. Jeremy did."

Chica was the one to perk up now as she asked, "J-Jeremy? I-is t-that t-the n-name o-of y-your r-replacement?"

Mike answered, "Yeah and he's only a 16 year old kid. In addition to that...the newer animantronics went after him."

Freddy stated, "T-they d-didn't m-mean t-to. S-since t-they h-have p-parts t-that c-come f-from u-us, t-they h-have a-a b-bit o-of t-the c-curse i-in t-them."

Maya questioned, "The curse of the children?"

Freddy explained, "R-right. I-I w-would i-imagine t-those s-spirits a-aren't g-giving u-up."

Mike asked, "But why? The suspect was arrested and thanks to Maya and me, convicted."

Foxy stated, "M-me g-guess i-is t-that t-they w-want t-to b-bring d-down t-the e-entire c-company...w-with u-us a-along w-with i-it."

Maya replied, "Oh Mike, this is terrible. What are we gonna do?"

Mike shrugged and was about to tell her when Bonnie started to move her fingers, as if she was trying to say something. As the other three animantronics and the two humans waited patiently, Bonnie moved her fingers enough to scratch something on the cold hard floor below her. Mike looked as it read: _'Puppet'_.

Mike asked Bonnie, "Puppet? You mean Marionette?"

Bonnie slowly nodded her head, pointing to the gold watch that Mike was wearing and then at Freddy. Maya turned paled at what the animantronic rabbit was trying to say.

Maya asked, "Golden Freddy?"

Once again, Bonnie only nodded as she crossed her big finger and her middle together. Mike and Maya both puzzled at this as Chica spoke.

She asked, "Y-you t-think t-they a-are w-working t-together s-somehow?"

Bonnie nodded for a third time, making everyone shiver in fear.

Maya stated, "If the Marionette and Golden Freddy are working together, what is to be gained by shutting down this place for good?"

Mike replied, "Probably to leave this place and start killing innocent people."

Foxy responded, "T-that s-sounds a-about r-right t-to m-me, l-lad."

Freddy perked up as he commented, "I-I h-hear t-the c-children e-entering."

Maya breathed, "The opening!"

Mike stated, "We've got to get back out there! See you guys tonight!"

With that, Mike and Maya left Parts & Storage (holding hands) as the four animantronics waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>-Past-<p>

"Joseph?" Lillian asked, entering the pizzeria for her afternoon shift.

Joseph was passed out in the security room. With no other place to go, he figured that this was the best place to get some sleep and figure out the mysteries of the place.

"Hey Lillian," he answered, stretching a bit.

"The animantronics had you hoping last night, I would assume," Lillian stated, with a small but affectionate smile.

"You have no idea," Joseph replied, rubbing his eyes.

Lillian slightly giggled as she handed Joseph a tape recorder. Joseph looked at it and then at her.

She commented, "I know you want to be here for as long as you can but with this job, you never know. Take this tape recorder. Who knows? It might be used for future security guards that are dumb enough to come here."

Joseph stated, taking the tape recorder, "Let's hope no else is that stupid."

Lillian replied, "I'm sure there will be ONE person - or maybe two - that will eventually come to work here and at our other location."

Joseph asked, "You mean the one on Niagara Street that has been closed ever since that bad fire?"

Lillian answered, "That's the one. Oh, Bill also said that if you wanted to, you can start helping move these animantronics over there once the place gets cleaned up."

Joseph smiled as he stated, "But that won't be for another 30 years, probably. I'll be an old man."

Lillian joked, "You already are!"

Joseph and Lillian both laughed as the secretary went to work. She was starting to become fond of Joseph...and the feeling was entirely mutual. Jospeh knew that he was on the side of all the employees, staff, and even the boss himself. They were all good folks and he knew that with their help, the mysteries of this place would be solved in their own time. Joseph took a deep breath as he turned on the tape recorder.

Joseph spoke into the tape recorder and said, "Hello? Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night..."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger much? Ooh, I am good! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

"Today was a big success," Bill stated, looking at the cash that he had.

"Sure was," Mike agreed, nodding in agreement as he and Maya were helping clean up.

"And all of those kids were really happy," Maya replied, smiling.

Though she wished that the older animantronics could share in the joy, there was not much she could do about the situation.

Bill responded, opening the safe, "You didn't have to help us clean up, Maya."

Maya told him, "I wanted to."

Mike kissed her cheek as he whispered in her ear, "The curiosity got to you too."

Though it was more of a statement than a question, Maya couldn't help but nod.

"Did you two see the Marionette," Bill asked the couple.

"Haven't been in the Prize Corner much today and every time I was, the box was closed," Mike answered, truthfully.

"Same here," Maya added.

Bill stated, "Well, make sure you do!"

Mike replied, "We will."

Maya responded, "Right now, let's just make sure everything is clean for tonight, er, I mean tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Jeremy kept running and panting. His heart was pounding in his chest, the anxiety getting to him. He turned behind him to see if whatever was chasing him was still there. However, the fog was so thick that he only saw two pairs of eyes. Jeremy looked ahead and saw something coming up along the horizon. He couldn't make out what it was yet but he started to head for it. He didn't dare look behind him as his heart continued to pound. He went into the building, not realizing what the place was. Jeremy opened his eyes and immediately screamed.<p>

There, in front of him, were the five dead children. Jeremy nearly gagged at the awful site as something saw him in the shadows.

"What are you doing here," a voice asked, a bit surprised.

"What are you doing talking to him," another voice questioned. "He can take the fall for this."

Jeremy protested, "Wait, what?! But I didn't murder these kids!"

"That's what they all say, kid," the first voice stated, smugly.

"Yeah, it's not like anyone will believe you," the second voice added. "You're just a kid."

Jeremy shouted, tears forming in his eyes, "You won't get away with murder!"

"That's what you say now," the first voice replied.

"But when we get through with you," the second voice added. "You'll be saying 'It's Me'!"

Jeremy tried to run out of there but the door locked on him. As Jeremy struggled with the door, he felt the air was getting - not only stale - but cold. Jeremy passed out, closing his eyes again.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy? Jeremy!"<p>

"Huh?!"

Jeremy bolted up, panting as he saw his Aunt Renee standing over him.

He asked, scared, "Aunt Renee?"

She answered, "Are you okay? You look flushed!"

Jeremy looked in her eyes as he lied, "I'm fine."

Renee actually believed him and headed out the door.

She stated, "Don't forget that you have work tonight."

Jeremy whispered, as she left, "Believe me...that's something I WON'T forget."

* * *

><p>That evening, Jeremy was dropped off by his aunt. He went into the pizza place, immediately greeted by Mike and Maya. The three of them chatted as they headed back to the office.<p>

Mike asked, "So all of the newer animantronics came after you?"

Jeremy answered, "Like how I told you, yes."

Maya stated, "Well, we talked to the older ones. The newer ones do have parts from the older versions and the curse of the dead children is on them somehow."

Mike replied, "We just don't know how."

Maya responded, "Pretty much."

Jeremy started to say, "About that..."

That's when the phone started to ring, at exactly 12 a.m. The second night started. Jeremy picked it up and put it on speaker.

Phone Guy stated, _"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"_

Mike breathed, "It is Phone Guy!"

Maya asked, "The same one that was killed?!"

Mike was about to answer yes but Phone Guy continued, _"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? And the smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever."_

Jeremy checked the map and reported, "Bon Bon moved."

Mike questioned, still in shock, "How does he know all of this...?"

Phone Guy added, _"Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the Pirate? No wait, Bonn- ... Oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one has always a bit twitchy, uh... I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him at the far end of the hall, just flash your light your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with brighter lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be."_

Maya repeated, "Undesirable?!"

Phone Guy finished, _"It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might have carried over to the newer models too. One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can't go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box. Anyways, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."_

With that, the call ended and Maya didn't even realize that Chic Chic was behind her.

Mike looked and yelled, "Maya, look out!"

Maya spun around and gave Chic Chic a swift kick, making the robot sexy chicken retreat.

Jeremy was impressed and breathed, "Whoa!"

Maya replied, "Just keep an eye on them!"

"M-Mike..."

Mike looked in the hall as he saw Foxy, looking rather mean and nasty.

He asked, "Foxy?"

Foxy answered, "G-get o-out..."

Mike breathed, "What? Why?"

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, Foxy sprung from out of the darkness and lunged at Mike.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Cliffhanger time! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Mike slowly opened his eyes as he saw that Foxy had missed his head. But the pirate fox was still in the office with them, looking at the three humans.

Foxy stated, "Y-you m-mateys h-had b-better g-get o-out o-of h-here."

Maya asked, "But why Foxy?"

Foxy answered, "N-no t-time t-to e-explain. M-me m-mateys, y-you a-are i-in t-trouble."

Mike questioned, a bit jokingly, "Aren't we always?"

Foxy stated, "Y-yee d-don't u-understand. T-they w-want t-to s-send y-yee up t-the r-river."

As Foxy said that, he pointed at Jeremy with his hook.

Jeremy blurted out, "Wait, what?! Me?! What did I do?!"

Foxy was about to explain as the three of them heard something.

"Hi."

The three humans and the animantronic fox turned as they saw Balloon Boy there. Maya tried to use the light (to check the hall) but saw that it didn't work.

Jeremy stated, "I think you jammed the light, buddy."

Mike raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Buddy? Did I miss something? Last time, BB wasn't too fond of me..."

BB ignored Mike and replied, "Sorry Jeremy. But that's because HE is going to come soon."

Maya perked up as she asked, "Who is going to come soon?"

"T-the M-Marionette."

Maya turned as she saw Freddy there and gushed, "Freddy!"

Jeremy asked, "Wait, the Marionette?" That's when he remembered - the music box. "Crap!" He swore, seeing that the box had ran out and was starting to unwind.

"That's why I came," BB commented, "I came to warn you."

Maya questioned, "You want to help us?"

BB answered, "Well, of course! Jeremy and I are good friends!"

Mike smiled at Foxy (while Maya smiled at Freddy) as he stated, "Sounds familiar."

"A-aye," Foxy replied, "B-but t-this i-isn't a-a g-good t-time t-to g-go d-down m-memory l-lane."

"A-agreed o-on t-that," Freddy responded.

Maya looked at Jeremy and asked, "Do we have time? Can we wait it out?"

Jeremy answered, "Unless it magically becomes six at 3 a.m. in the morning, then no."

BB stated, "The Freddy head won't trick it."

Mike replied, "Then maybe a dummy will..."

Foxy asked, "W-what d-do y-yee m-mean?"

Freddy questioned, "Y-yeah, y-you h-have a-a p-plan, M-Mike?"

Maya saw Mike's smile as she answered, "Looks to me that he does."

With the balloons from BB and a few things to weigh down the dummy, the Marionette came in and took the dummy, thinking it was Jeremy.

Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief as he commented, "That was close." He turned to BB and added, "Glad you came."

BB stated, "Me too!"

Maya asked, "So are you BB's kid?"

Jeremy answered, "No, not really. He actually came at 1 a.m. I thought he was gonna kill me but he told me that he wasn't anything like the others. I trusted him and he helped me with the other animantronics on the first night."

Freddy stated, "Y-you t-three b-better g-get o-out o-of h-here b-before t-the M-Marionette c-catches o-on."

Foxy added, "A-and y-yee b-be c-careful."

Mike replied, "You two know we can't leave you guys alone for three hours."

Maya responded, "That's right. We're sticking together for the rest of the night."

Jeremy told BB, "Next time Aunt Renee plans to punish me, I'm making sure she doesn't pick a place like this again!"

BB giggled quietly as he said, "Agreed on that!"

* * *

><p>-5 months ago-<p>

"Thanks for watching the kids again, sis," Janette stated to her sister.

"It's no problem, sis," Renee replied, smiling.

Janette looked exactly like an older version of her daughter but had several more lines and wrinkles. Her husband, Tristan, was a dead ringer for an older version of their son. Lucas was already playing with Connie as Jeremy was watching television. Tristan and Janette were headed for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on Niagara (the same location that was going to be reopened after years of renovation after a big fire) to meet up with the CEO of the company. They were apart of Fazbear Enterainment for years. Even Tristan's grandfather, Jeremy Fitzgerald, was a night guard there.

Jeremy (their son) was named after Tristan's father. Strangely enough, Tristan's father spoke of _'living'_ robots and how that a _'puppet'_ started the fire. Course no one believed him since the fire was because of a faulty oven wire. No one was charged and over time, the company didn't even think of fixing the Niagara Street location. Because about a few months later, the five children disappeared at the main location and the Bite of '87 happened...

"Well, we better get going," Tristan said, gaining Janette's attention.

"Stay safe," Lucas responded.

Tristan and Janette nodded as they left, not knowing that this was going to be their last time in this house. Tristan was driving as Janette was texting on her phone. Tristan stopped at a red light but a tractor trailer, with its brakes out, was heading towards the intersection rather too fast. The tractor trailer plowed through Tristan and Janette's car like it was nothing. It was an awful sight to see. It was even hopeless to get the car out of the wreckage. It one lousy minute, the two best parents in the world and everything (according to Jeremy, at least) went down from there.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy?" A soft voice asked.<p>

"Mom?" Jeremy asked, starting to stir.

Maya softly giggled as she answered, "No, it's Maya. It's 6 a.m., we made it."

Jeremy got up groggily and stated, "Thank goodness." He looked around and asked, "Did BB go back to the entrance?"

Mike answered, "Yes and I think we should get out of here."

Jeremy nodded as he headed out with the couple.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: This is where we end it. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

As Connie was running around her aunts and uncle's house that afternoon, Jeremy was trying to plan for that night. He wanted to be ready for anything that the Marionette might throw at them. After all, while the older animantronics and BB were on their side - things were still shaky with the newer animantronics.

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked up and saw his Uncle Lucas standing in the doorway of his messy bedroom.

"Hey Uncle Lucas," the sixteen year old said simply.

"Jeremy," Lucas stated, softly. "I know."

Jeremy locked eyes with his uncle, both a bit stunned and surprised. Noting that his uncle's demeanor had not changed, Jeremy hoped that he could quickly get out of this so that his concentration could be on the next night.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jeremy stated.

Lucas sat on Jeremy's bed, looking at the teen. Jeremy wasn't too much attention but tried to make sure that his actions right now weren't suspicious.

"Jeremy," Lucas tried again. "Your grandfather once worked at that location."

The air instantly became quiet as Jeremy looked at his uncle, as if in some sort of awe.

"He did," Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he did," Lucas answered. "He worked there long before there was a third location. He was working on the night shift when that fire happened. Always claimed that someone set the place ablaze and that it wasn't a wire in the oven."

Jeremy was suddenly interested as his uncle headed out of the room for a second and returned - with a journal in hand. He sat on the bed yet again, making eye contact with the teen.

Jeremy asked, "What is that?"

Lucas answered, "This is the diary of Jeremy Fitzgerald, your grandfather. Your father and I always believed that he was innocent but could never prove it."

Jeremy felt his mouth instantly become dry as he questioned, "Whatever happened to him?"

Lucas explained, "His wild stories got him locked up in an asylum back then and he eventually died there."

Jeremy instantly felt sick to his stomach, feeling bad for the grandfather that never met. He took the journal, opening up to a page and started to read aloud.

He read, "September 21st, 1975. The last day of my night guard job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The night was rather a quiet one as the two animantronics, Golden Freddy and the Marionette had not given me much trouble. And that worried me. I decided to be brave and leave the office - the only safe place in the entire building. The place was so small but it was starting to feel like home. I remember both Golden Freddy and the Marionette being about of Fazbear's Family Dinner, Goldly merely as costume and the Marionette as a sort of a jack-in-the-box when the place opened up in 1965. This location opened up five years after that, giving them a much bigger role.

"Since they were getting more attention than the dinner, the dinner eventually closed late last year to give this place the attention it needed. And recently, the owner of the company said that he was going to introduce new animantronics next year by the names of Freddy the bear (apparently a newer and cleaner version of the original Golden Freddy), Chica the chicken, Bonnie the bunny, and lastly (since this one was going to take two years to complete) Foxy the Pirate Fox. The kids are rather excited about the new additions coming. The adults, on the other hand, are not too thrilled since they don't like the animantronics.

"As I got to the kitchen, my world instantly changed. I saw Golden Freddy and the Marionette there...messing with the wire in the oven..."

Jeremy turned the page and saw a drawing of Golden Freddy and the Marionette messing with the wire in the oven. Jeremy instantly gulped as he realized why the Marionette was after him. His grandfather drew this and it was the only proof to his innocence.

Jeremy turned to his uncle and asked, "Is it okay if I take this to work with me?"

Lucas answered, "The curiosity is starting to get to you as well, I wager."

Jeremy stated, "In more ways than one, Uncle Lucas. In more ways than one."

* * *

><p>-Past-<p>

"You believe me," Jeremy Fitzgerald blurted out, in his straight jacket.

The old man wasn't expecting a visitor...nor was he expecting it to be the night guard over at Freddy's, Joseph.

"I do but there's got to be proof for this," Joseph stated.

"There is," Jeremy replied. "My journal. I made a sketch that night of what they did."

"May I take it," Joseph asked.

"Be my guest," Jeremy answered, more than thrilled that someone was believing him.

Joseph took the journal, deciding to let Lillian and Bill make copies of it.

Lillian questioned, "But what does it all mean?"

Joseph answered, "I don't know but according to Jeremy, these animantronics have been around for a long time."

Bill stated, "Best to keep the journal hidden. If they find it, it is game over for us."

Joseph and Lillian nodded in agreement as Joseph got ready for his next (and little did he know: last) night. TWO animantronics were watching all of them from the shadows, promising each other that this would be the end of Joseph. A box popped open, revealing the hidden Marionette.

"We can't let them succeed." The Marionette stated, in sort of a demonic high-pitched voice. Golden Freddy grunted, looking at his puppet friend. "Yes." The Marionette replied. "We will kill that human Joseph. We've spent all of this time trying to get rid of these humans and we aren't going to be set back by a man off of the street." Golden Freddy grunted again, making the Marionette perk up. "I know you are working with those...animantronics...to find the killer of the children. But they do not know that it was you and I that killed those kids. They were snooping around too much and that human was easy to control. Just like a puppeteer, don't you agree?"

Golden Freddy just smirked evilly, knowing that the Marionette was right. All they had to do was wait everything out. Eventually, they would be able to kill all of the humans in the world and be the star attractions yet again.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Uh oh. This can't be good. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

-Past-

Joseph got settled in that night, knowing it would be a long night. It was his night 4 yet again and he had a bad feeling that he shouldn't have come that night. He didn't know why but just couldn't shake the feeling. As he got settled in, the clock midnight and Bonnie was already off stage. Joseph checked Backstage, where Bonnie often liked to be. And, true to his guess, there she was staring with her soleless eyes right into the camera feed. It was as if she knew that Joseph was checking on her. Shivers went down Joseph's spine at that thought as he switched the camera feed.

Freddy and Chica had not moved yet so Joseph decided to check Pirate's Cove. There was no sign of Foxy, the curtains were closed. Joseph sighed, it was going to be a boring night...or so he thought. Chica moved at around 1 a.m. while Joseph's power was at 88%. Bonnie never came to the door, she was staying in the Supply Closet. Joseph thought this was rather odd of the bunny, since she loved hanging around his door in the middle of the night and try to kill him dead.

"I've got to stop watching horror shows," he groaned, checking the Stage.

That's when he got the shock of his life. Freddy was gone.

He gasped and blurted out in shock, "Teddy, er, Freddy's off stage! Freddy's off stage! Alert! Bull shit Freddy!" As he was freaking out, he was desperately trying to find the brown bear...but no such luck. "Freddy, get your ass back on stage," Joseph grumbled.

Bonnie was in the West Hall and Chica was in the Kitchen, since there was banging coming from there. Joseph had NO idea where Freddy was. His power was remarkably low from trying to find the popular mascot: 75% to be exact and it was only 1:20 a.m. Joseph tried to calm his heart but it wasn't working. He was too freaking scared. Too much so to notice that Foxy was already coming off of Pirate Cove's stage. When Joseph did see that, he knew it was going to be over for him if he didn't do something to find the brown bear.

Meanwhile, the Marionette and Golden Freddy were watching the scene from afar. Golden Freddy grunted as the Marionette head him back.

"No, my friend," The Marionette stated. "Let those...animantronics handle him. After all, we need for them to take a fall as well."

Golden Freddy only nodded, since he couldn't really talk like the others. It was now 1:45 a.m. and Joseph was on 55% of power from spamming the camera. That's when he saw that Foxy was gone and quickly grabbed the tape recorder.

He stated, "Hello, hello? Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."

_'Not like me,'_ Joseph thought, closing his left door when he saw Foxy was gone.

He added, "Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." Joseph paused, when there was a banging sound at his left door. Foxy was trying to drain his power. He added, sounding scared, "It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Uhm, I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you..." He took another pause, as if he was calming himself. "...when I did." There was another long pause as he commented, "Hey, do me a favor..." He trailed off as there was more banging at left door. Apparently Bonnie was trying to help Foxy get in. He added, "Maybe sometime you could check inside one of those suits in the back room?"

The banging got louder, more forceful as he continued talking, "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad..." The banging continued, getting louder, faster, and more forceful. He stated, "Uhh...I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there." Joseph checked the kitchen, hearing Freddy's chime began to play. He breathed a slight sigh of relief, not realizing the low moan. _'Crap,'_ Joseph thought, afraid to lower the camera. Hew knew he messed up and he knew it was over the minute he lowered the camera. So, he stated, "You know..."

Joseph had little to no choice as he lowered his camera, seeing Chica there.

That's when he groaned, "Oh no..."

The last thing he heard before passing out was a loud screech coming from the yellow chicken.

* * *

><p>"...I am rather sad that we killed you so easily my friend..."<p>

Joseph groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He could feel the blood rushing out of the right side of his head after Chica knocked him out. Joseph groaned as he looked, his vision still blurry. He couldn't make out anyone but he knew that things were going to end for him rather soon.

"W-who's there?" Joseph asked.

"You might not know who I am but I know you. I am the one that brought you here."

"W-why?" Joseph questioned, wondering who he was talking to.

"Why? To get my hands on that journal and to destroy this company. That's why." The voice paused for a minute, as if it was thinking about something. "You know, I should thank you really."

"T-thank me?"

"Quite. No one has gotten this close to solving the mystery since we sent that old night guard to the asylum."

"Y-you d-did that? W-why? W-who are you?"

"Let's just say...the jack in the box has sprung. And now, if that is all the questions you might have for me, then I suggest praying to whomever you believe in and get ready to die."

"S-someone w-will f-figure o-out y-your p-plan," Joseph said, as he struggled to get free.

"Oh please. Like Foxy and Freddy's kid are magically..." The voice paused for a second, getting an idea. "Yes...why not do that...?"

"Y-you w-wouldn't..."

"I would."

And that was the thing that Joseph heard...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: A request from my friend Tales on Skype. She asked me to do a one shot of when Phone Guy got killed so I came up with this idea for this chapter. I've been playing Alpha Sapphire as of recent so I apologize for the delay! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Night 4 came rather quickly. Jeremy was about to show Mike and Maya his grandfather's journal but the phone rang. Mike was the one to get it this time, his heart pounding in his chest. While he knew it was a recording, he wished it wasn't and that Phone Guy was still alive.

Phone Guy stated, _"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!"_

Jeremy stated, a bit sarcastically, "Yeah, sure we did."

Phone Guy added,_ "Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days..."_

Maya whispered, "What is he talking about?"

Mike was unusually quite as he let his predecessor talk.

Phone Guy explained, _"I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted. Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can."_

Mike whispered, "What?"

Phone Guy further explained, _"Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare."_

Mike, Maya, and Jeremy exchanged uneasy glances. What was going on?

Maya whispered, "Stare?"

Jeremy added, a bit scared, "They haven't been doing that recently."

Phone Guy finished, _"Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"_

With that, the phone call ended as Mike's heart pounded in his ears. Something strange was going on and he was hellbent on finding out exactly what. Maya looked at Jeremy and saw the journal in his hand.

She asked, "What's that?"

Jeremy answered, "The answer to at least one question."

Mike questioned, "Which one?"

Jeremy stated, "To what happened to this exact location."

As everyone looked at the sketch; Freddy, Foxy, and BB arrived to help their friends through the night. The only real threat to them was the Toy animantronics. Jeremy let BB have the flashlight, since they didn't have to worry about the hallway that much.

BB commented, "That is really sweet of you to give me your flashlight, Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled as he stated, "Anything for you, buddy."

Foxy replied, "T-this, m-me m-mateys, s-seems t-to e-easy."

Mike responded, "Yeah and that's what worries me."

Maya looked at Freddy and asked, "Don't Chica and Bonnie go around the place too?"

Freddy answered, "T-they d-do b-but t-they s-stay a-away f-from t-this a-area. I-I t-told t-them t-to k-keep a-an e-eye o-on t-the M-Marionette."

Jeremy checked his camera and saw that Bonnie was in the Prize Corner, just like Freddy said. As for Chica, she was in Kids Cove, just a room away. Jeremy paled.

He said, "Guys, Mangle - er - Foxine is loose."

Mike breathed, "Oh no."

Maya looked at Jeremy and asked, "How bad could she be?"

Jeremy answered, "Don't know and I rather not know." He paused and looked at BB. He asked, "Can you shine the light down the hallway, buddy?"

BB stated, "Sure thing, Jeremy!"

With that, BB shone the light down the hall as the three humans and animantronics screamed, seeing Mangle (Foxine) hanging upside down and growling. Everyone screamed in fear as someone grabbed Maya from behind. It was Bon Bon and with her was Chic Chic.

Maya struggled against their grip as she protested, "Let me go, let me go!"

Freddy hissed, "L-let h-her g-go. R-right n-now."

Mike added, "Yeah, if you want her, you'll have to go through us."

That's when Freddles came, looking quite controlled.

Freddles stated, "Sorry but none of us are leaving with out that journal."

Jeremy clutched it to his chest as he hissed, "You aren't taking it, Freddles."

BB added, "That's right so go away!"

Foxy jumped from behind Mike, right towards Mangle (Foxine). Chic Chic blocked Foxy and threw her cupcake plushy at him. Foxy was thrown for a loop as Bonnie and Chica arrived.

Mike stated, "You're out numbered, Freddles. We've got you cornered."

Freddles ignored him as he looked at BB and hissed, "How dare you side with them! Don't you know what they have done?!"

BB looked sad instantly as he replied, rather scared, "T-they d-did n-nothing w-wrong. T-they a-are i-instant."

Jeremy hissed, "Hey, leave him alone!"

Freddles stated, "Give me the journal."

Jeremy replied, "Forget it!"

Freddles responded, "Fine. But that just means Miss Richards here will pay the price."

Maya struggled to get free but it was no use, Bon Bon was just too strong.

She pleaded, "Jeremy, Mike, keep the journal safe - no matter what!"

Mike started to protest, "But Maya..."

Maya gave him a small scared smile as she replied, "I'll be okay, love. Just keep it safe."

Mike was about to charge at Freddles until Freddy held him back and the newer animantronics retreated with Maya. Foxy snarled at Mangle (Foxine).

"H-how c-could y-yee?"

Foxy was expecting something from the torn apart and built back together attraction but all he got was radio noises...

* * *

><p>-Past-<p>

"Lillian! Lillian!"

Lillian looked up at her boss as she came in that afternoon, seeing the panic and terror in his eyes. She had seen that look one time too many...and it had her scared. This time though, unlike all the other times before, hit her right in the gut - and in the heart.

She managed to stammer, "H-he's dead?"

Bill managed to slowly nod as he gave her the original journal and the tape recorder, surprisingly the only things that was not splattered in blood. The instant the book entered her arms she was near tears. She had yet to tell Joseph how she felt about him...how she loved his dedication and trying to solve the mystery of this place.

Bill stated, "I'll, uh, understand if you wanna take the day off."

Lillian only nodded in sadness as she clutched onto the journal and the tape recorder, as if they were going to disappear at any minute.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Maya has been captured as Lillian now knows what happened to Joseph. Will things come together in the end? Stay tuned to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

6 a.m. came quickly for Mike and Jeremy as the two of them made a beeline for Bill's office. All of the animantronics were back in their starting positions and there was NO sign of Maya. As expected, Bill was there, getting ready for the day.

"Bill," Mike shouted, gaining the attention of Bill.

"Ah Mike and Jeremy, how was the night," Bill asked, quickly noticing that Maya wasn't with them. "Wait, where's Maya?"

Jeremy showed Bill the journal and answered, "I think you know."

Bill instantly paled as he questioned, "The journal... You have it?"

Mike perked up at this and asked, "Wait, how do you know about it?"

Jeremy added, "Yeah, my uncle gave this to me."

Bill breathed, "Oh Lillian, what did you get us into...?" He turned to Mike and Jeremy as he explained, "You see, Lillian and I had discovered that Joseph was killed one night and I gave her the journal and the tape recorder. It was the only two items not covered in blood."

Jeremy asked, "Joseph was one of the night guards that was killed?"

Bill answered, "More than that. He was the last guard before Mike."

Mike instantly grabbed Bill's shirt as he hissed, "You better start talking! Explain how I heard he got killed and those recordings!"

Bill's eyes went wide instantly as he replied, "Wait, what?"

Before the owner could fully explain, a car horn caught their attention.

Jeremy commented, "Ah crud, Aunt Renee is here..."

Mike stated, "Go with your aunt, Jeremy. I'll fill you in tonight. Keep that journal safe."

Jeremy nodded as he headed out the door, clutching the journal close to his chest. He didn't want to let Mike - or anyone else for that matter - down. He opened the door to his aunt's car, knowing that the farther the journal was from the pizza place, the better off they all were.

"Hi Jeremy," Renee greeted, instantly gaining Jeremy's attention.

"Hello Aunt Renee," Jeremy replied, a bit (well, he didn't know exactly).

"Are you okay," Renee asked, looking at him.

Jeremy instantly paled. He didn't want his aunt involved or anyone else for that matter. He had been keeping this a secret for most of the week and he was hellbent on continuing.

He lied, "Yeah, just a bad night."

Renee knew something wrong but decided to let it slide, knowing that the truth would come out eventually. She drove off as Jeremy started to relax, his grip loosening his grip on the journal. He had to talk to his uncle. After all, he was the only one that knew the truth and would believe the teen.

* * *

><p>-Past-<p>

Jeremy Fitzgerald couldn't believe his eyes. His journal had been completely untouched. He looked at Lillian, instantly putting two and two together.

"He was killed, wasn't he," Jeremy asked the assistant.

"I'm afraid so," Lillian answered, near tears. "I f-figured that the journal would be better off in your hands than mine."

Jeremy smoothed over the front of the journal, in a sort of disbelief. Just when he thought that his name, and all the others, that were thrashed by those two animantronics were going to keep killing innocent people.

"I have never been so sad about anything since the fire," Jeremy stated, sniffling.

"And the Bite of '87," Lillian added, tears now rolling down her face.

Jeremy saw this and instantly knew. He wasn't as crazy as everyone thought. He was still sharp as a tack and knew that the animantronics were getting away with murder - or at least the Marionette and Golden Freddy were.

"You loved him," he said finally.

"Yes," the assistant admitted, finally breaking down. "I did..."

Not another word was spoken as both of them were in complete silence. Lillian couldn't believe that it was happening. She knew had to do something but she didn't know what. That's when she looked at the tape recorder. Joseph had finished his tutorial for the Niagara location, if it were to ever open again. As for the location that were currently at...

* * *

><p>"Lillian," a voice asked.<p>

Lillian, now an older woman, snapped out of it as she looked up and saw her old boss there. Mike was there too, looking at the old woman. The woman had been at a nursing home since her hip replacement surgery failed and she needed more attention than her family could give her.

"Bill," she said, surprised.

"Bet you weren't expecting to see me again after all of this time," Bill stated, smiling a bit.

"No, not at all," Lillian confessed, wheeling her wheelchair over to him and Mike. She asked, "And who is this?"

"Remember the Bite of '87," Bill questioned.

"Yes," Lillian answered, a bit confused.

"I'm one of the kids that Foxy defended that day," Mike stated, looking at the old woman in a bit of sadness. "I'm Mike Schmidt."

"Love of Freddy," Lillian breathed.

"Lillian," Mike asked, taking her hands carefully. "Joseph's recordings saved my life. Please, tell me...did you ever check that backroom...?"

Lillian said nothing but the tears coming from her eyes said it all. Bill and Mike were instantly in silence, more Mike than Bill. He finally had his answers to who Phone Guy was but it didn't get them Maya back...or stop the Marionette and Golden Freddy's plan...whatever it was.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Lucas?"<p>

Lucas looked up and saw Connie. She was grinning from ear to ear, all excited about something.

"Yes Connie," Lucas asked, picking up the little girl.

"Can we go see Freddles," Connie asked, being rather cute.

Lucas' eyes went wide. While he wanted to say no, he had no choice in the matter. If he said no, Connie would be disappointed.

"Of course," Lucas answered finally, tickling her a little bit.

Connie giggled all excited as she went to go get ready, gaining Jeremy's attention as he and Renee came in.

Renee asked, "Sweetie, what did you promise Connie?"

Lucas answered, eyeing Jeremy, "To take her to Freddy's."

Jeremy instantly paled as his eyes started to beg his uncle to watch out for his sister. Lucas only nodded, not wanting to tip off Renee.

Renee stated, "Sounds like fun."

Jeremy lied, pretending to sound annoyed, "Sounds boring."

With that, he went to his room - swearing that he was having a heart attack. Connie was going to that place? While he wanted to stop it, he knew that if he tried, it would raise suspicion. _'Dear God be with her,'_ Jeremy thought, as he placed the journal underneath his pillow and laid down for his fifth night.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Sorry for the delay. But I am free until December 1st so I hope to catch up on my fanfiction. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.<em>


	14. Chapter 14

That afternoon, Lucas and Connie were at Freddy's. Connie was really excited as she instantly ran over to BB.

BB greeted, "Hi! Would you like a balloon?"

Connie gushed, "I would love a balloon, BB!"

BB smiled as he handed her a balloon and asked, "Would you like to see me to make a balloon animal?"

Connie was about to say yes as she saw something golden...

She gushed, "Hey, Chic Chic!"

Connie ran off after her favorite chicken robot, leaving BB a little sad. Not only did the new animantronics hate him but he was on the side of the older ones._ 'At least they treat me better,'_ BB thought, as something got his instant attention. Chic Chic...was on stage...with Bon Bon and Freddles... So who was that...? Without even thinking about being caught - or caring that he would be missed - he went after Connie. He followed the little girl, seeing a flash of golden._ 'Oh Joy of Creation not again,'_ BB thought as he followed.

Lucas, who had been in the Prize Corner, looking at the Marionette - shivered. He hated that puppet, like most of the adults did. He could never understand why the kids liked it so much. Lucas was about to go get Connie, who he saw was with BB, until he got a shock. Connie and BB...were gone.

"Connie?" He called out, starting to get scared. As little children and adults passed him right on by, he got more worried. "Connie?" He asked again, looking around the rather big place. But there was NO sign of her. He whispered, "Oh no... Not again..."

* * *

><p>Back at the nursing home, Lillian sighed sadly.<p>

She stated, "I thought I was doing the right thing, calling Joseph's old office and letting the tapes be played. I just never thought that one day...Foxy and Freddy's children...would return."

Mike was the one to sigh now as he replied, "And now Maya's in trouble."

Bill was about to say something to that when his phone rang.

He looked at the caller id and answered, "Bill Alana, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Owner." A pause and Bill instantly went pale. "What?! When?!" Another pause. "Alright, Mike and I will be right there." He hung up as he told Mike, "You are about to get a phone call."

Mike perked up at this and true to his word, Mike's cell phone starting to ring. Seeing that it was Jeremy, he instantly answered.

He said, "Yeah, Jeremy?"

Jeremy commented, freaking out, _"Mike! Something terrible's happen at Freddy's! Connie and Balloon Boy are missing!"_

Mike instantly went pale as he blurted out, "Wait what?!"

Jeremy was still freaking out as he explained, _"Yeah, Uncle Lucas said that Connie disappeared and so did BB. Now they are both missing and no one can find either of them! I have a feeling that the newer animantronics did this!"_

Mike stated, "After the journal, no doubt."

Jeremy was determined now. NO ONE messed with his sister - except him. He was going to get Connie and Maya back - no matter what it took.

He replied, _"I'm not giving it to them. We have to get them all back another way."_

Mike responded, "Agreed but we've got to think fast. We've only got 6 hours before our shifts tonight."

Lillian spoke, "Well, fire didn't work... Jeremy, the older one I mean, knew that since those two set the fire in that place along time ago."

Bill added, "She's right, when my crew came in the next day, we were surprised to see the Marionette and Golden Freddy untouched."

Mike whispered, "Come on, think... Joseph...help me..."

Lillian felt instantly sad as did Bill. They had no idea that one man would have this much effect on them - after being dead for so long.

Bill suggested, "Why don't you get some air?"

Mike only nodded walked off, his thoughts everywhere. How was he going to save Connie, Maya, and BB?

* * *

><p>The minute he got outside, there was a woman coming towards the nursing home. She wasn't as pretty as Maya but she was rather beautiful with her long golden hair and hazel eyes. She approached Mike, looking quite worried.<p>

She asked, "Are you okay, mister?"

Mike perked up as he looked around and questioned, "Are you addressing me, miss?"

She answered, "Well, there's no one else around and you look just awful."

Mike cringed. Was it that oblivious to a complete stranger? Well, he had to come up with something quick.

He explained weakly, "I just found out that a friend of mine was dead. Well, he wasn't my friend, but an acquaintance, you know?"

She questioned, "You mean that he was just someone you never met?"

Mike answered, "Y-yeah. I mean, we've talked over the phone and I always thought of him as a sensi, a teacher..."

She smiled as she stated, "I know how you feel. My father was the same way."

Mike tilted his head and asked, "Your father?"

She nodded as she answered, "Yeah. He and my mom didn't even know each other. They were both drunk that night and one thing led to another. Sooner than later, my dad found out that my mom had me. He wanted me to have the world and left me with my mom so I could have that. But...I have never heard from him since I was really little..."

Mike studied the girl. While she was his age, she seemed very down to earth wearing a simple purple dress, pink heels, and a white purse.

He pointed out, "Well, it seems to me that you managed fine - you and your mom, I mean."

The woman smiled as she replied, "Thank you. My mom did eventually re-marry and I did like my step father." She stopped and giggled. "But why am I telling a complete stranger this? But then again...I feel like I've known you all my life! Isn't that silly!"

"No," Mike stated, with his own smile. "I feel the same way..." He held out his hand and introduced, "I'm Michael David Schmidt but everyone calls me Mike. And you are?"

She shook his hand and replied, "Hi Mike. I'm Isabella Trina McHaels-Hess...but everyone calls me Izzy."

Mike's heart nearly stopped. Did she say...? Was she...?

Mike decided to take the chance and asked, "Hey, by any chance, is your father's name Joseph?"

Izzy picked up at this as she questioned, "Yes. Joseph McHaels... Why?"

Mike thought, _'It can't be, can it? Is she...Phone Guy's daughter?'_

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, just when you thought the twists and turns were over! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	15. Chapter 15

-Past, a few years ago-

"Wait, what?" Joseph asked, surprised.

The future _"Phone Guy"_ looked at the woman that he met at that party. Granted, they didn't even know each other but under the suggestion of alcohol, they did get to know each other - a bit too much. In either event, the blonde haired brown eyed woman looked scared and worried as she held the blonde hair hazel eyed daughter in her arms.

"Y-yes," the woman, Ester, answered. "She's y-your daughter."

Joseph felt sick to his stomach. While he always wanted a family, with the recent night terrors he had been having - he was re-considering it.

"I can't do this, Ester," Joseph finally stated. "I can't be a father."

"Are you scared," Ester asked, looking at him.

"Yes and I also want to give her the world," Joseph answered, honestly. "But I can't do that as her father...or as your husband."

Within the span of two years, Joseph helped Ester with raising Izzy. The two never married but the child did have Joseph's last name, legally. Joseph always told Ester that it would be the choice of Izzy to change it or not. Eventually, when Izzy turned 3, Ester had married Peter - an old friend of hers. Joseph was even at the wedding, much to Peter's persistence. Ester was quite surprised that Joseph stayed as long as he did but once Izzy was 5, she had eyes only for Peter as a father. Joseph kissed Ester's cheek the night before he left, leaving her puzzling if Joseph did indeed have feelings for her...

* * *

><p>"Mike?" Izzy asked, looked worried.<p>

Mike turned to her, still in shock. While he never saw Joseph in person, he was imagining Izzy to be just like him.

"You are so much like your father," Mike finally answered, his voice leaving him.

Izzy looked at him, in some sort of shock.

"You know my dad," she asked, trying not to cry.

"In more ways that one," Mike answered, smiling.

Izzy started to question, "Well, what was he like? Was he smart? Was he funny? Is he alive...? And if not, what happened? I have to know, Mike!"

"Mike."

Mike and Izzy both looked as Bill and Lillian were there.

"We have to go," Bill stated. "Isaac needs us now."

"One second," Mike told him, turning back to Izzy. "I only know very little of your father. But that woman there knows him the best since they worked together. If anyone can help you with who Joseph was...its her."

"Where are you going," Izzy asked, as Mike got to his feet.

"I have to go to work, a problem has came up and we're headed to Freddy's," Mike answered, gesturing at Bill.

"Wait, you are Bill Alana, the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Izzy stated, pointing at Bill.

"That's right," Bill replied, nodding.

"Oh wow," Izzy gushed. "I wanted to work there as a night watchman but my mom kept refusing."

Bill whispered to Mike, "The irony."

Mike tried not to chuckle as Lillian spoke, "Come on, deary. I'll tell you all about Joseph."

Izzy was about to go with Lillian but turned to Mike and asked, "Tell me one thing...was he ever someone that you admired?"

Mike didn't even think twice before answering, "See you on the flip side."

With that, Mike and Bill left - both of them knowing that they did the right thing.

* * *

><p>"How could you lose her," Renee boomed, angry.<p>

She and Jeremy had arrived before Mike and Bill. Course with Renee freaking out the way she was, the ride hadn't been too pleasant for Jeremy.

"I swear she was over there by BB one minute and the next minute, she was gone!" Lucas defended.

As the two of them argued, Jeremy looked at BB's corner, trying to find anything he could to help. BB hadn't had many things in his corner except his balloons...and Jeremy's flashlight. Jeremy picked it up, remembering how scared BB was of the dark and how he could only see colors.

_"What color am I to you,"_ Jeremy remembered asking the little guy when he was in the office that first night.

_"You don't have a color,"_ BB answered. _"But I sense a light blue in your soul."_

Jeremy could never forget that for as long as he lived. He did figure that he had a light blue soul, especially after his parents were killed. At that moment, Mike and Bill came in. While Bill went towards Renee, Lucas, and Isaac; Mike went towards Jeremy.

"Not doing that well, are you," Mike asked, knowing.

"Can't really," Jeremy answered, smoothing over his flashlight.

Mike sat down next to Jeremy, feeling badly for the sixteen year old. He knew how much Jeremy wanted to keep Connie out of this (and he felt the same way about Maya).

"We'll get her back," Mike promised.

"T-they can't get the journal," Jeremy hiccuped.

"They won't," Mike told him. "That much I will promise you. What happens tonight, I can't."

Jeremy locked eyes with Mike as he replied, "I'm in."

Mike nodded as Renee came over to them and commented, "Please keep an eye out for Connie..."

Mike stated, "We will, we promise Mrs. Hollingsworth."

'And that goes double for me,' Jeremy thought but didn't add.

* * *

><p>That night, Mike and Jeremy were in the office. Mike had told Jeremy everything that he knew from visiting Lillian. The phone rang as Mike took it and put it on speaker, knowing that it was Lillian calling.<p>

Lillian asked, "Mike, are you there?"

Mike answered, "Yeah here with Jeremy."

Jeremy added, "And ready for the recording."

Lillian said nothing as she pressed play on the tape recorder.

Joseph stated, _"Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"_

Jeremy puzzled at this as he wondered, "What was that supposed to mean?"

Mike was about to ask Lillian...but the line went dead. That's when they saw Chic Chic and Bon Bon standing in the hall. Connie was struggling against the robot chicken, trying to get free.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"Connie!" Jeremy shouted.

Bon Bon had a knocked out Maya. Her forehead was bleeding.

Mike started to say, "You son of a..."

"I suggest not swearing to the Joy of Creation," Freddles stated, allowing his presence to be known.

That's when Jeremy saw that Freddles had BB, who was freaking out.

"Let me go too!" BB stated, freaked.

_'Showdown time,'_ Mike thought as he and Jeremy were ready for anything.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I'm working late tonight on these chapters and stories. Hope you all enjoyed this. Please read review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

-A few minutes ago-

"...and that's who your father was," Lillian finished.

Izzy was in complete shock. Her father...did all of that?

"My dad was a hero," she asked, finally finding her voice.

Lillian answered, "In a way of saying, yes, he was."

Izzy breathed, "Wow..."

Lillian nodded as she looked at the time. Midnight. She knew that Mike and Jeremy would be in the office by now so she dialed the oh so familiar number. Someone picked up the phone.

Lillian asked, "Mike, are you there?"

Mike answered, "Yeah here with Jeremy."

Jeremy added, "And ready for the recording."

Lillian said nothing as she pressed play on the tape recorder. Izzy decided to listen closely, as she decided to remember her father's voice.

Joseph stated, _"Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"_

Jeremy puzzled at this as he wondered, "What was that supposed to mean?"

But that's when the phone line went dead.

Lillian asked, "Jeremy? Mike?" Izzy was completely scared. From what it sounded like, Mike and Jeremy were in complete trouble. And if she was anything like her father, she was brave too. She grabbed her keys and started to head for Freddy's. Lillian asked, "Where are you going?"

Izzy answered, "My dad risked his life to save us all from these animantronic killers. I'm not going to let his memory die in vain!"

With that, Izzy got in her car and drove to Freddy's, determined to save her new friends...and her dad's legacy.

* * *

><p>Back at Freddy's, Freddles motioned Foxine (Mangled) over. She had a deflated balloon thing. Jeremy recognized it from when he forgot to wind up the music box. Mike saw it too as Bon Bon and Chic Chic threw Connie, BB, and Maya to the two night guards. Course while they worried about what the newer animantronics were up to, they lowered their guard a bit.<p>

"Maya," Mike cried out, worried.

"Connie!" Jeremy cried out, hugging his sister. "BB!"

"B-bro, Balloon Boy saved me," Connie stated, hugging her brother.

"I wouldn't say saved," BB replied, modestly.

Maya finally came to, her forehead only bleeding from being knocked out. The first person she saw was Mike.

"Mike," she gushed, hugging him.

"Oh thank God," Mike whispered, returning the hug.

"Why the sudden change," Jeremy asked Freddles.

Freddles admitted, "After talking with our older counterparts, we realized that we were being using to get the journal and kill you all."

Connie was hiding behind her brother as she asked, "W-who was using you, Freddles?"

Freddles stated, "The Marionette and Golden Freddy. We like the older animantronics. We hate being controlled by that stupid puppet and his golden friend."

Connie shivered, "He's scary."

Jeremy begged Mike, "Please tell me there's a way to get her out of here before that creepy ass puppet comes and kills us."

Mike replied, "I wish there was, otherwise I would try and get Maya out of here."

Maya protested, "N-no, I'm staying."

Mike sighed, "Fine but you stay with Connie and BB." Maya only nodded as Mike turned to Foxine (Mangled). The robotic fox beeped and make strange radio noises. While he did feel bad for the white fox, she also reminded him of Foxy. Speaking of which... He looked at the newer animantronics and asked, "Wait, where are the older animantronics?"

Chic Chic spoke up, "We thought they were with you!"

Jeremy whispered, "Uh oh."

With that, Jeremy checked his map as Mike flew out of the office, Foxine (Mangled) following him. Freddles stood with the injured Maya as Bon Bon and BB stood with Connie and Jeremy. Mike kept running until he got Parts & Service, his blood instantly running cold. The door was open - as if they were out. Mike usually would have no problem with this, since the older animantronics knew him and Maya. But as for Jeremy and Connie... Foxine (Mangled) continued with its beeping and radio noises.

Mike asked, "Can you try and tone that down, Foxine?"

Foxine looked at him as the beeping and radio noises instantly decreased in volume. Mike was surprised that the newer animantronic fox understood. But the next thing was about to rock his world.

_"What. Did. You. Call. Me?"_

Mike perked up as he looked at Foxine in total surprise. While the speech sound like mixed radio noises, it was still speech.

He breathed, "You talk?"

Foxine stated, _"Never. Tried. It. Before."_

Mike smiled at that as he and Foxine looked around the pizza for the older animantronics.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was looking too, via camera feed. Maya was patched up and helping Jeremy. BB and Connie were hiding under the desk with Bon Bon. Bon Bon felt expectionally close to the 10 year old. Chic Chic felt that way too but wished that they all had kids. Jeremy switched over to the entrance and his eyes were wide.<p>

"Uh, guys," he asked, "Why is someone here at this time?"

Maya looked and saw a girl at the door with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had a purple dress on, pink shoes, and a white purse.

She answered, "Not sure but I'm gonna go find out!"

Freddles stated, "But you just recovered!"

She replied, "Ain't stopped me before."

Freddles responded, "Then I'm going with you."

Maya looked at the brown bear before whispering, "You are so much like Freddy."

"Thank you," Freddles replied.

Maya nodded as she and Freddles left the office, towards the front door. That only left Jeremy, BB, Connie, Bon Bon, and Chic Chic in the office alone. Golden Freddy watched this in the shadows and smirked. Everything was coming together.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that can't be good. That can't be good at all! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

Maya and Freddles had made it to the main entrance. Maya opened the door, allowing Izzy to come in. Izzy was rather jumpy, especially after what Lillian had told her.

Izzy whispered, "You do realize that Freddles is right behind you, right?"

Maya looked confused as she whispered, "Of course I do. Why are we whispering?"

Freddles went over to the two girls and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Izzy hid behind Maya as she answered, "My name is Isabella Trina McHaels-Hess. But everyone calls me Izzy. I'm...I'm Joseph's daughter...er...Phone Guy?"

Maya instantly perked up at this as she spun around to the woman.

She asked, "Are you really?"

Izzy answered, still scared of Freddles, "Y-yes, I came to help Mike and Jeremy get Connie, Maya, and BB back..."

Maya smiled a bit as she stated, "I'm Maya."

Izzy looked up and just when she was about to say something, they heard a scream.

Freddles commented, "The Marionette!"

Maya stated, "I hope Jeremy is keeping that stupid puppet in the jack-in-the-box."

As she said that, she started to run back to the security room with Freddles and Izzy right behind her (who was still scared of Freddles).

* * *

><p>Bonnie was moving around the pizza place, dragging her badly damanged animantronic body. She was trying to find Golden Freddy or at least the Marionette to help the others. But after the scream, she was trying to get to the security room, wondering if Mike or Jeremy had gotten caught by the stupid puppet. The memories of that day still haunted her and her friends. Oh how they wanted to save those kids...<p>

* * *

><p>November 5, 1985<p>

12:45 p.m.

The laughter was loud that day. Barely anyone could hear. The animantronics were still singing their same song that they sung everyday. This time around, though, some kids were around them. They were playing with the animatronics, sure, but a bit too roughly. One even got snot on Chica's cupcake. It was a small blonde hair girl with the biggest blue eyes - her name was Pamela. There was another little girl with short black hair, wearing a headband with bunny ears on it. She was the one standing near Bonnie and covering her with pizza. Her name was Alison. At Pirate Cove, Foxy was having his own trouble.

Another young kid with dirty red hair and brown eyes, dressed like a pirate was mimicking the robotic fox. His name was Julian. Foxy didn't seem to have mind and none of the animantronics seemed to have mind, especially Freddy. Freddy was also being harassed by a little boy with a cold. He was sneezing on the bear's legs, rubbing his sore nose. He seemed to be the oldest of the troublemakers with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a hat on like Freddy's. His name was Tristan. Next to him was a little girl also with brown hair and brown eyes. Her name was Lucy. Suddenly, the security guard came over. He looked rather young but also rather tired. A college student.

"Hey! You kids stay away from the animatronics?!" The guard hissed, making the kids flinch.

The kids hid behind their respected animantronics they were teasing with. Except for Lucy who hid behind Tristan. They were quite scared of the security guard and they were about to find out just how scary he really was. He grabbed the kids and gave them to their respected parents.

"KEEP THEM THE HELL AWAY FROM THE ANIMANTRONICS!" The guard yelled, as he stormed away.

The parents was a bit frozen there at the language that the guard had used in front of the kids. The kids were scared as they looked at their parents. They were about to tell them but something told them otherwise.

"Go ahead and play kids," Alison's dad told them, not wanting to spoil their fun cause of a cranky security guard.

The children all smiled as they did as they were told. After a little bit, the same security guard came out again, forcing the children off stage. He muttered something under his breath before disappearing again. No doubt he was swearing under his breath. Later on that evening, Alison's dad was ready to head out. But something held him back. Something was wrong. Where was his daughter...? The band started to play again really loudly as Alison's dad didn't know what it was but the song seemed...creepy for some reason. Like he could hear screaming. And not screaming in playfulness but screaming in horror.

It was like the animantronics were playing their song rather strangely. As if...it was a song of help... The song finally stopped as the atmosphere returned to normal...for five minutes. His wife screamed in horror.

"Where's my daughter?!"

Another mother, "Where's my son?!"

"Where is my daughter?!" A third mother asked.

"Where are my son and daughter?!" A forth mother questioned, as all four mothers began to become panicked.

That's when he noticed that the stage and Pirate Cove were empty... The adults and the kids got worried as a few minutes later, a siren caught their attention. The cops came in and started to look around and ask questions. It wasn't until a few days later the local paper told all:

_**Five Children Missing. Suspect in Custody.**_

* * *

><p>Bonnie trembled at those memories. She remembered that the Marionette had tricked that night guard to lure those poor un-expecting kids into the back. She couldn't help but pound the wall next to her, frustrated. She kept pounding, the building shaking a bit. She had never been so frustrated in her life. She hated that Marionette and she was gonna stop that puppet. She just didn't know how. If only she knew how... But the silence in the hall never gave her any answers... But the scream meant one thing to her - trouble. She decided to follow the scream, vowing that no one else was going to die because of her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Hope you all enjoy this. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.<em>


	18. Chapter 18

Connie was freaking out as BB, Chic Chic, and Bon Bon were all protecting her. The Marionette had appeared, capturing Jeremy. The sixteen year old kicked the puppet but it was of no use - it was too strong. Golden Freddy appeared, looking unforgiving. Connie got even more scared, if that was at all possible. Golden Freddy grunted, the Marionette smirking.

"Yes," the Marionette stated. "We finally have Jeremy Fitzgerald's grandson. Ah what perfection."

BB demanded, "Let him go!"

"No," the Marionette replied, using his long arm to sweep BB off of his feet.

"BB!" Connie shouted as Chic Chic looked at the puppet, furious.

"I can't believe we took orders from YOU," Chic Chic hissed.

"Believe what you want," the Marionette stated simply. "But we will be the supreme ones."

"So this was never about revenge, was it Golden Freddy," Bon Bon asked the limp golden bear.

Golden Freddy stayed quiet. He was never about revenge for the spirits that haunted the place, since he and the Marionette tricked that security guard, Fritz Smith, into luring the kids into the back room. He wanted revenge on the dinner that turned its back on him. He grunted simply as Bon Bon snarled. She leaped up and was going to strike Golden Freddy. But, the golden bear quickly used his mysterious powers to disappear.

Bon Bon looked around and while she was distracted, the Marionette positioned himself to knock her down. Chic Chic gasped as she quickly lunged for the puppet, setting Jeremy free and the Marionette to the ground.

* * *

><p>Foxy heard the commotion in the hall as he instantly perked up. What was going on?<p>

"Foxy!"

The animantronic fox turned as he saw Mike...with Foxine (Mangled).

Foxy asked, "W-what y-yee b-be d-doing w-with a-a t-traitor l-like s-she?"

Mike answered, "She and the newer animantronics are helping us."

Foxine added, _"We. Realize. We. Were. Wrong."_

Foxy was surprised that she had used her radio waves to speak but didn't trust her right away. Mike and the others were still in danger.

Mike questioned, "Where's Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy?"

Foxy answered, "I-I t-thought t-they b-be w-with y-yee."

Foxine stated, "They. Left. Parts. And. Service."

Mike was about to add something else when he saw Freddy coming in with Chica.

Freddy commented, "G-goodness, M-Mike. W-what's g-going o-on?"

Mike asked, "Where have you guys been?"

Chica answered, "F-for s-some s-strange r-reason, o-our A-AI h-has b-been s-switched."

Mike questioned, "Switched?"

Foxine explained, _"It. Means. They. Are. Hunting. For. The. Night. Guard."_

Mike paled as he blurted out, "What?!"

Freddy stated, "Y-yes b-but t-to h-help w-with t-the s-situation."

Chica blinked a few times and asked, "W-what i-is t-the s-situation?"

Mike was about to explain but saw Izzy running by with Freddles and Maya.

He blurted out, "Izzy?! What's she doing here?!"

Foxine asked, _"You. Know. Her?"_

Mike answered, "Let's just say she knew Phone Guy. Come on, that scream we heard earlier had to be Jeremy. He has to be in trouble!"

Freddy asked, "B-but w-where's B-Bonnie?"

Mike answered, "No time, come on!"

With that, he ran after his girlfriend as the animantronics followed behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Golden Freddy re-appeared behind Connie. The little 10 year old screamed, now starting to cry. Bon Bon, Chic Chic, BB, and Jeremy instantly stopped their attacks on the Marionette.<p>

The Marionette stated, "Ah, a good move, Golden."

Golden Freddy grunted as Jeremy snarled. By this time, all of the other animantronics (including Bonnie) had arrived.

Mike hissed, "Let her go, puppet."

The Marionette replied, "What's the word I am looking for...?" He paused for a second as his body wrapped around Connie's. He added, evilly, "Oh yes... No."

Maya hissed, "She has nothing to do with this! Let her go!"

The Marionette responded, "Oh my dear sweet Maya, she has everything to do with this."

Maya fumed as Jeremy asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The Marionette answered, "Back in the day, when the diner was still up and running, little girls and little boys played with Golden Freddy and I until the very last hour. Soon afterwards, we had nothing but silence. We had no one to play with after hours. While that did make us very sad, overtime we started to realize that every morning, was the best time. Cause the kids would run in and play with us.

"But eventually, business started to decline and less kids were coming into the diner. But our owner had a plan. To expand his dream. That's when he decided to create new animantronics and new locations. While Golden Freddy and I didn't mind the new locations, we did mind not being the center of attention anymore. So we did everything in our power to corrupt the newer animantronics into doing our biding.

"Soon afterwards, though, one man found out our secret. Jeremy Fitzgerald, one of the night guards. We knew we had to - not only trash the place he worked in - but trash his good name - which we did. In fact, every event that happened here at Freddy's was our doing. The five missing children, the Bite of '87, Mike and Maya reuniting, Jeremy's grandson and granddaughter returning to the roots of their grandfather..."

The Marionette paused as he looked at Izzy specifically, sending a cold chill down her spine.

He smirked and added, "We even arranged for _'Phone Guy's'_ daughter to return as well. We knew that she would meet Lillian and come here to find out the truth. And now that is all said and done, we can now look forward to the future." He smirked as he added, "Pity it won't be without all of you."

Freddy hissed, "A-all o-of t-this t-to g-get b-back a-at a-a c-company t-that d-didn't g-give y-you t-two t-the a-attention?!"

"In a way of saying," The Marionette admitted, as he threw Connie at the group.

"Connie!" Jeremy cried, as he caught his baby sister.

Connie was not hurt but she was scared to death as she hugged her big brother's leg and cried.

She wailed, "I wanna go home!"

Jeremy was about to calm her but The Marionette stated, "Oh, you'll go home alright. But in ashes." He turned to Golden Freddy and said, "Come. We will leave them here." Golden Freddy grunted as the Marionette smirked. "Oh don't worry, my friend. The plushies will take care of them."

With that, the Marionette and Golden Freddy left, leaving everyone to ponder the Marionette's words. It wasn't too long before they saw the plushies from the Prize Corner coming after them with black soulless eyes.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I always knew those cute things were evil! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	19. Chapter 19

Maya took a fighting stance along with Mike and Jeremy. Connie was too scared to do anything so she hid behind Chic Chic. Izzy was too stunned by the sudden twist of events that Bon Bon had to cover her.

Freddy stated, "T-there's t-too m-many o-of t-them!"

Foxy replied, "L-let t-this o-ole s-sea d-dog b-be t-the j-judge o-of t-that!"

BB responded, "Wait! Take this!"

That's when he brought out Foxy's fake pirate sword, looking like it had been untouched for years.

Foxy started to say, "M-me s-sword..."

BB told him, "I found it one day. I knew it belonged to you since Foxine doesn't have a sword."

Foxy smiled. Maybe the newer animantronics weren't so bad after all. Maya had jumped out of the way of a plushy Chica tower and was now face-to-face with a Golden Freddy tower.

Maya replied, "Oh sure, never got the attention, huh?!"

Mike responded, "He'll believe whatever the Marionette says. They've been through a lot together."

Maya told him, "Yeah but that doesn't mean that Golden Freddy doesn't have a heart...right?"

As the older and newer animantronics fought side by side, Izzy was done hiding. She was done being scared. She was going to make her father proud - even if it meant the end of her life. She ran over to a tower of Bonnie plushies and pushed them away from the decaying Bonnie, toppling the tower. Bonnie barely managed to move her fingers but Izzy knew what she was saying.

Izzy commented, "You're welcome."

Jeremy stated, after taking out some Freddles plushies, "I think that's the last of them."

Freddles replied, "We've got to stop Golden Freddy and the Marionette before they blow this place up."

Chic Chic picked up the frightened Connie and responded, "And put her in harm's way again? Not happening."

Mike told them, "Chic Chic is right, we have to get Connie out of here and ourselves."

Bon Bon hissed, "And let them get away with even more murder?"

Chica stated, "S-she h-has a-a p-point..."

Maya replied, "Better idea. Animantronics, you got with Jeremy and Connie. Get them to safety."

Freddy asked, "W-what a-about y-you, M-Mike, a-and I-Izzy?"

Maya answered, "We'll deal with Golden Freddy and the Marionette."

Mike stated, "Sounds dangerous." He paused and said, "I'm in."

Izzy added, "Me too."

Freddy started to protest, "W-wait, M-Maya..."

Foxy started to add, "M-Mike..."

Bonnie even extended her hand out to Izzy but it was already too late; Mike, Maya, and Izzy were running towards the kitchen.

Connie stated, "This is scary..."

BB reassured, "Don't worry, I'm sure your friends can handle this!"

Foxine replied, _"In. The. Meantime. Let's. Get. Them. To. Safety."_

The animantronics all nodded as Jeremy lagged behind a bit.

BB saw this and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

Jeremy lied, "Uh...yeah, BB. I'm coming..."

As BB went ahead with the animantronics, Jeremy ran back to the kitchen to help Mike, Maya, and Izzy. After all, he was a security guard too.

* * *

><p>Mike, Maya, and Izzy got to the kitchen and saw the Marionette and Golden Freddy getting ready to pull one of the wires from the oven to set the place on fire yet again.<p>

The Marionette stated, "You are persistent. I hate persistent endoskeletons."

Maya hissed, "You know we aren't endoskeletons!"

The Marionette replied, "True but you are breakable like one."

Mike commented, "You won't get away with this."

The Marionette responded, "Quite the contrary, Mr. Schmidt. I already have." He turned to Golden Freddy and said, "Get them."

Golden Freddy grunted as he went towards Izzy first. Izzy ducked as she tried to get out of the way of the limp golden bear. As she was distracted, the Marionette used its hands to box in Mike and Maya. Mike and Maya struggled as Izzy was caught by Golden Freddy. She closed her eyes, silently thinking that she had let her father down. All of the sudden, she felt Golden Freddy let her go. She slowly opened her eyes and there stood Jeremy with a frying pan.

Jeremy asked, "Are you okay Izzy?"

Izzy answered, "Yeah, thanks Jeremy."

The Marionette stated, "You? Come here to repeat history, are you?"

Jeremy smiled as he replied, "No. I came here to stop history."

With that, he threw the frying pan at the wire, making it fall to the ground. At the same time, Mike and Maya were free. The Marionette tried to get the wire back but all he got was a kick in the face from Jeremy. The Marionette tried to rise from the ground but instantly found out that it couldn't.

Ding ding ding! Ding ding ding!

"NO!" The Marionette yelled, as it had to retreat back to the jack-in-the-box.

Maya checked her watch as she reported, "6 a.m. We made it."

Mike wondered, "But what about night 6? No doubt that the Marionette and Golden Freddy will do the same thing again..."

Izzy went over to the Golden Freddy costume (which was now limp and lifeless) and instantly got an idea.

She asked, "Well, you know how they always wanted attention?"

* * *

><p>A few days later, Bill had Golden Freddy and the Marionette on display only as apart of the history of Freddy's Fazbear Diner - behind glass that NO ONE was allowed to break or touch. And with the money that was going to the museum was actually re-modeling the older animantronics into brand new suits but with the same AI. They were going to be allowed to be with their counterparts, even Foxy, whose teeth were now dulled down for safety reasons.<p>

Bill stated, "That was quite a brainstorm you had there, Izzy."

Izzy blushed with modesty as she replied, "Only doing what my dad would think would be right."

Bill placed his hand on Izzy's shoulder and responded, "He would be very proud. In fact, I want to make you my assistant. Pays good and you get to be around your father's legacy."

Izzy was tempted but she managed to smile and said, "Thanks but no thanks, Mr. Alana. I have my own dreams to pursue."

Bill was the one to smile now as he replied, "I understand. But you are always welcomed here."

Izzy responded, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I say that we have one final chapter to end this story off with. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.<em>


	20. Chapter 20

Renee was playing with Connie, who had dismissed the whole thing at Freddy's to be nothing of a nightmare. Renee did the same and thus far, Lucas and Jeremy's secret was safe.

Lucas looked at his nephew and commented, "I'm glad that Renee and Connie dismissed the whole thing as a nightmare."

Jeremy nodded and stated, "Agreed on that."

Lucas asked, curious, "So what are you gonna do? Go back to school in September and apply yourself?"

Jeremy shrugged as he answered, "I will do the best I know how. Cause if I am anyone else, I won't be able to make my parents proud of me."

Lucas hugged his nephew as he replied, "I think they already are."

Jeremy was blown away by that as he returned the hug. He wasn't expecting that.

He whispered, holding his uncle close, "Thank you, Uncle Lucas."

Lucas smiled as he commented, "Things are turning around for you, kid."

Jeremy stated, "And it wouldn't have been possible without my new friends." He paused and asked, "So, um, can I go to Freddy's?"

Lucas chuckled and answered, "Go ahead. But be back before too late."

Jeremy nodded as he headed to Freddy's. Lucas was thrilled to see that his nephew's life did a one-eighty. He needed a savior. And that savior was Freddy's, believe it or not.

* * *

><p>"I am so proud of you," Maya said, hugging Mike from behind while they were in their apartment.<p>

"How so," Mike asked, looking at his girlfriend while he was shirtless.

"For helping out Jeremy and doing what was right," Maya answered, as if it was oblivious.

Mike turned to her as she saw the scars that the animantronics (before they knew who he was) behind. Maya gently felt over them, as if she was in some sort of trace. Mike wasn't trying to be turned on by this but Maya was just so...gorgeous.

"I do what I can," Mike finally told her, cupping her face into his hands.

Maya blushed as the two of them shared a passionate but meaningful kiss.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Jeremy was in the cemetery, vising Lillian's grave. Sadly, she was taken in her sleep after the night 5 crisis was over. Bill, Izzy, Mike, Maya, and Lucas all came to say their final farewells to - not only her - but to the others as well. Maya put a flower on the grave maker, kissing the cold stone. Even though it was summer now, the stone was still cold.<p>

Bill commented, "She was the best assistant I ever had. She was the one that really made Joseph _'Phone Guy'_. God rest her soul."

Lucas stated, "God rest all of their souls, Bill."

Jeremy looked at his parents graves and then at his grandfather's as he whispered, "Amen to that."

The last grave they visited that day was Joseph's. The head stone read:

_Joseph McHaels_

_A good man and father. A hero to the people he touched the most._

_Was also known as 'Phone Guy' cause of his helpful tutorials over the phone._

Mike smiled at the grave as he stated, "Seems to fit him..."

Maya wondered, "Do you think he's happy?"

Izzy put a flower on her father's grave and answered, "I know he is, Maya. I know he is."

Joseph's spirit watched this from afar with Lillian standing with him.

She walked up to him and stated, "Quite the daughter you have there."

He looked at her, as his arms was crossed in front of his chest and replied, "She's something else, defiantly."

Lillian tilted her head in confusion as she asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Joseph shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Honestly? She deserved better than me as a father."

Lillian softly stated, "That may be true but keep in mind...everything she did these past few weeks...was in your honor."

Joseph smiled as he replied, "I know. And I know whatever she does with her life, Mike and Maya will support. Cause in one night, she became...me..."

Lillian couldn't help but ponder his words as the two of them returned back to heaven.

* * *

><p>As life went on, Mike and Maya's recent horror game had sold a lot of copies. 1 million to be exact. Mike used a good chunk of his money to propose to Maya...at the place they first met, of course, Freddy's. Maya instantly said yes as her kiss made even Foxy and Freddy dizzy.<p>

Jeremy entered high school again and actually got himself into the drama club. He always had a passion for acting and for painting, which he did as only a hobby. He took Connie to Freddy's often, as both older brother - and day watchman on the weekends since BB still had his flashlight.

Izzy left Baltimore to pursue her dream of being a horror writer. With the information that she had about her father, she was hoping to be a good horror writer. While she didn't want to leave her new friends behind, she knew that she had to pursue what made her happy.

Foxy finally got Chica to notice him and Freddy got Bonnie to notice him too. Foxine rolled her eyes teasingly at her counterpart but was happy for him nonetheless. Freddles was happy as well as he still had his lovely laddies (and BB). BB still was giving out balloons but he had a little friend with him. Balloon Girl.

Maya saw this from afar and asked Bill, "New animantronic?"

Bill answered, "Yes. Plus, BB seemed so lonely in his corner all alone."

Jeremy stated, "Sure did." He paused to look at Mike and Maya as he added, "Can't believe you two are engaged now."

Mike responded, "And that's something that I will enjoy until we get married."

Jeremy pretended to barf as Maya laughed. She had to admit, Jeremy was quite the teen. And one day, he would be quite the young man. But today, they were at Freddy's, forever young.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: And that's where we're gonna end this story, guys. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.<em>


End file.
